Repaying a Debt
by Giki16
Summary: A young boy who was found with the markings of a demon is taken in and nurtured back to health by the Hyuga clan head and his wife. No one expected the boy to be Uzumaki Naruto, who had gone missing when only he was three months old. Devoting himself to serving the Hyuga clan head and his wife, his past remains a mystery. And his calling, to protect their daughter, Hinata Hyuga.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I'm sorry for the really long wait, I had a really rough time with the timeline for this story, and I was exploring with characters and looking up information so this story would be perfect. I made it as realistic as I could, and I hope you guys do enjoy this. If I had to make a guess on how many chapters I would make for this story. I would say maybe eighty chapters or more. With that said I hope you guys enjoy the story and if you came from Nintailed Hyuga Servant I am glad you're here and still willing to read my story.

Cya!

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

" _ **Kyubi talking"**_

 _ **Repaying a Debt**_

* * *

"I wish to take the child under my wing, with proper training he can be the perfect shinobi, the perfect jinchuuriki, the ultimate weapon" said the frail old man with black shaggy hair, as he tapped the floor with the cane in his left hand. The old man held a x-shaped scar on his chin, giving off a sense of mystery and with his right eye bandaged, he seemed to give off an aura that presented danger and wisdom. He wore a white shirt, with a black or dark grey robe over the top of it covering from his feet, to just over his right shoulder. The robe concealed his right arm, making it look like his right arm was missing but the slight lump that ran across his waist showed his arm was still there.

A man of equal age to the other sighed loudly, turning to look at the other, he sucked on the pipe he held in his mouth and blew a soft cloud of smoke into the air "That's not going to happen Danzo, I told you as well as the council, he will grow up like any other child, if he decides to become a shinobi its completely up to him. Just because of what's inside him doesn't mean we have to keep him on a leash like an animal"

Danzo visibly frowned and walked up beside the other man, looking over the mans clothing, Danzo felt a sudden flame of anger and jealousy build up inside him _'I should be wearing those robes'_

"You've grown attached to the boy Hokage sama, you know this, you're letting your emotions cloud your judgment"

The robed man looked back at Danzo, his wrinkles easily seen with the soft glow of the sunset.

"I am not acting out on my emotions, I am doing what's right, besides he has a family that wishes to take him in. And I've accepted their request"

Danzo remained stoic as ever, his frown gone as he looked over the village below "May I ask who 'adopted' the boy?"

The old man chuckled softly and looked at Danzo with a small smile "Hiashi and Hana Hyuga,"

Danzo hummed softly, turned around and walked away. The other man watched Danzo with a curious gaze and pulled the pipe out of his mouth and spoke "You seem to have given up on your goal Danzo san"

Danzo stopped and glanced over his shoulder, a barely visibly smirk on his lips as he responded "If the boy is raised by the Hyuga, he will surely have the best teachers given to him. Don't forget the Hyuga are specialist's when it comes to chakra control. Being an Uzumaki he already has large chakra reserves, and we can't forget who his father was so that doubles his reserves, and with the Kyubi, that triples it, he will be a chakra monster. Who better than a Hyuga to train him to control his chakra?"

The old man nodded in agreement and hummed softly "Well I guess were done with this conversation then? It won't be brought up again I hope?"

Danzo nodded and walked toward the steps but stopped when the other man spoke again "If I ever hear that you bothered the Hyuga or talked with the boy when he grows older, I will have every shinobi in this village look for your Root base"

Danzo simply walked away, his form disappearing down the steps as a simple thought ran through his head _'Will you even still be alive when I do? Sarutobi san?"_

Hiruzen sighed and looked over the village, the sun gone but replaced with the rising moon, the lavender color reminding the hokage of a certain clan.

' _They won't let anything happen to the boy, I just hope the elders will leave Hana and Hiashi alone when it comes to Naruto'_

* * *

 _ **Two Months Later**_

* * *

Hiruzen could be seen sitting at a large wooden desk with stacks of papers piling over it. The simple frown Sarutobi wore could easily show anyone who came into his office that he wasn't happy with how tall the stacks of papers or documents were, but his frown turned into a small smile when he heard a small coo echo in the room.

Sarutobi looked over to his left to see a small infant baby stretching in a regular sized crib. The baby was simply moving around the crib, stretching and mumbling to itself as it relaxed. The sight alone made Sarutobi smile and continue with his work happily.

"Oi, Naruto kun, its almost 9:30! You should be asleep by now, but knowing who your mother is you must have a lot of energy don't you?"

The hokage received a simple giggle in response making the Sarutobi clan head smile yet again and chuckle "Let me finish up with this paper work Naruto kun and then we can go home," Sarutobi swiftly yet carefully began to sign some of the papers he had read through and felt his heart soar when the baby continued to talk to itself.

"I almost forgot to tell you Naruto kun, Hiashi and Hana have been preparing they Hyuga compound for your arrival and they are almost finished. The elders were giving them a tough time about you living with them but they were able to make a deal with the elders to have you live in your own area on the estate," Sarutobi received a small gleeful cry from the baby.

"How does that sound to you Naruto kun? Your own little area in the Hyuga compound! Just a couple more days and I won't be able to spoil you anymore" Sarutobi received what sounded like a small whine, and it made him start to laugh loudly as the baby slowly began to fall asleep.

Sarutobi continued to chuckle to himself as he calmly fixed the stacks of paper on his desk "Ok Naruto kun, lets head home, I'll make sure to make your bottle right this time!"

Sarutobi stood up and walked toward the crib humming softly to himself as he picked up the sleeping infant. Looking over the sleeping child with pure love and adoration he kissed the baby's forehead and felt a pang of guilt stab his heart as he whispered to the sleeping baby "You really do look like your parents Naruto"

Sarutobi rocked the sleeping infant carefully and walked out of his office. Looking at the two Anbu who stood on either side of the door, he smiled warmly at both of them and cleared his throat before speaking.

"I am heading home, I suggest you two do the same,"

Both Anbu nodded and watched as their Hokage began to walk away, but before he disappeared around the corner he turned around with his smile still present and spoke "You two have been stuck with guarding my office for the past week, take two days off and enjoy yourselves, you deserve it,"

The Anbu operatives both looked at one another and looked back at their kage and bowed while speaking in unison "Arigato Hokage sama"

The kage simply chuckled at the action and responded with "Your welcome"

The Anbu operatives were both getting ready to depart but suddenly one of them quickly spoke up before their kage disappeared around the corner "Hokage sama, who's going to be escorting you home?"

Sarutobi felt his smile grow when he heard the deep concern the Anbu operative held in his voice as he asked him the question, and simply looking over his shoulder with a kind smile, he responded "Tiger, Dog and Hog will be escorting me home, there's nothing for you two to worry about, now hurry on home, its late, and I'm sure you two want some alone time"

The Anbu operatives both visibly stiffened at their kages words, the women rubbing her arm in embarrassment while the male anbu placed his gaze on the floor.

"Dog told me about you two, and if I have to be honest, you two do make a cute couple"

Sarutobi felt his smile grow when he watched the Anbu operatives look at each other, the small gleam of love they held for each other burning passionately in their eyes as they smiled underneath their masks.

"With that said I will leave you two alone, and I bid you a goodnight" With that said, Sarutobi disappeared around the corner leaving the two shinobi alone.

"I told you Senpai knew about our relationship"

"Shut up or you're sleeping on the couch tonight"

* * *

Saying goodnight to the secretary Sarutobi walked slowly yet swiftly as he could down the steps of the tower, and as he made it down the steps he felt his smile grow as he made it out of the hokage tower to see the most beautiful sight before him.

The moon was beautifully displayed in the night sky as the stars began to wake. Sarutobi walked through the bare streets of the village as the stars slowly began to dance. The very few that walked the streets were merchants closing their shops or couples heading home from dates.

Each civilian respectfully bowed to the Hokage, each one receiving a loving smile, and nod from the Sarutobi clan head. The children that were still awake were loud, but the arguments between child and parent made Sarutobi chuckle as he heard the children beg their parents to let them stay up.

Turning around a corner, Sarutobi quickly noticed a small group of men talking and laughing with each other. The group quickly noticed the Hokage and bowed, some of the men stumbling or giggling as they did.

Sarutobi smirked "I presume you are all heading home?"

The group of men smiled cheekily as they stood straight up and nodded "Hai Hokage sama, our friend here has been told his wife is pregnant! We went out to celebrate, but it seems we may have gone a little bit crazy with the sake"

The men all laughed loudly at the man who held a healthy blush on his cheeks, but it was clear that the man was not flustered, just tipsy.

"Then be on your way, and congratulations, tell your wife that I am happy for the two of you"

One of the men who seemed to be a few years younger than the rest smiled widely and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment "I will hokage sama! Thank you"

With that said the group of men began to walk away, one somehow getting the others to start singing as they walked down the empty streets.

Sarutobi watched the group of men quietly before he let out a small chuckle and continued home. Taking another turn, Sarutobi found himself near a small park surrounded by the woods. He noticed the small fireflies dancing in the air and smiled to himself yet again as he saw the now awoke infant looking up into the sky with a sense of wonder in his eyes.

"It's a beautiful night isn't Naruto kun? We're almost home, just a few more minutes"

The infant let out a small squeal in response as Sarutobi followed a small trail through the park.

The beauty of the forest alone made Sarutobi stop in his tracks and look around. The small flame in his chest grew as he burnt the memory of the park in his mind.

"Lovely night it is" and with that said Sarutobi began to walk again, but a body suddenly fell from one of the trees and hit the ground with a loud thud just a few feet away from Sarutobi's right. Acting on pure instinct alone, Sarutobi quickly jumped away from the body and began to scan the tree tops carefully. Looking for anything that seemed out of place.

He hugged the infant close to his chest as he looked around, ignoring the three figures appearing beside him.

"Hokage sama we have to get you out of here!"

Sarutobi looked over at the figures and quickly noticed the animal-styled porcelain masks the figures wore, as well as the spiral tattoo on their left shoulder and their uniforms.

The uniforms itself was surprisingly simple, they had long black pants that looked taped at the ankles, with a matching black shirt that had no sleeves showing off their shoulders as well as the spiral tattoo on their left shoulder. They wore a grey flak jacket on top of the black shirt, that had three ninja pouches on their back-waist. They also wore metal arm guards with long black gloves that went up to their elbows, and they wore regular black ninja sandals.

"Dog, I want you to take Naruto, take him to my home and do not leave his side. I will go to the bunker until this is sorted out. Tiger I want you to alert the rest of the Anbu and find whoever is doing this! No one is to leave there homes! Anyone found in the streets must be escorted home, do I make myself clear?"

The anbu operatives both nodded and gave a loud "Hai" to their hokage and took off, the one with a tiger styled porcelain mask disappeared in a shunshin while the one wearing the dog styled porcelain mask took the infant and disappeared into the tree tops. His gravity defying gray hair the last thing Sarutobi saw as he took the softly crying infant.

"Hokage sama watch out!"

The other Anbu operative jumped in front of Sarutobi and with great speed began to weave through hand seals _"Tiger, Hare, Boar, Dog"_

The Anbu operative swiftly slammed their hands against the ground as they shouted

"Doton: Doryūheki!"

In a blink of an eye a large mud like wall erupted from the earth and became a shield for the anbu operative as well as Sarutobi when a large fireball struck against the wall.

The large flame quickly began tearing the wall apart but it wasn't able to completely shatter the wall when it ceased.

Sarutobi quickly tore off his Hokage robe and stood proudly in a black jumpsuit, with mesh segments over the lower portions of his limbs, and a green gauntlet that covered much of his right arm. He also wore an armored hood with a bandanna-like forehead protector.

"Show yourselves you cowards!" The simple taunt Sarutobi threw worked when slowly, bits and pieces of the shadows began to move and form into figures dressed in completely black. The pure black porcelain masks they wore were blank, only allowing you to focus on their dead eyes.

"Which village are you affiliated with?" The Anbu guard shouted out as he stood by Sarutobi quickly, when he received no response, he growled quietly to himself and whispered to his kage "Hokage sama, we need to retreat, there's to many. I will get you to your bunker safely, this I promise"

Sarutobi nodded and when he gave the Anbu operative a soft "Hai" they both took off into the trees, the shadow like figures following after them with great speed.

But they didn't expect a group much larger than the one they encountered to be coming at them from the front. With great precision, the anbu threw kunai at the shadow like figures and quickly turned left when he noticed another group coming from their right.

The Anbu operative growled softly when he noticed that the large group of shadows were still following them. He could easily hear the ones hiding in the cover of the trees on his right and left, leaving only one way to go.

"Hokage sama, they're taking us to the outskirts of the village, it's a trap"

Sarutobi simply nodded at this and listened to the almost silent footsteps and grunts the enemy gave as they pursued them.

"For now, we will do what they want, I thought this was just another assassination attempt but no enemy village could get this many ninja into the village without us noticing, this only leaves us with one possibility"

The Anbu operative sighed softly and spoke "a coup d'etat"

Sarutobi looked over his shoulder and sighed as well "Only an Uchiha could create such a fire jutsu, and with how big the group is, i wouldn't be surprised if it was all the men gathered together"

Sarutobi quickly turned around and with great speed began to weave through hand seals _"Ram, Horse, Snake, Dragon, Rat, Ox, Tiger"_

Taking a big gulp of air Sarutobi felt his cheeks puff up and his chest expand, he easily noticed the group of shadows following begin to take cover, but he wouldn't allow them the luxury "Katon: Karyū Endan!"

Blowing out all the air Sarutobi had sucked in, a large fire ball headed straight toward the group of shadows. Many who saw the jutsu coming quickly evaded it while half were quickly turned to ash. The fire jutsu itself was deadly but only after a few seconds the flames seemed to grow and slowly turn a darker red.

The trees behind the group of shadows quickly began to burn and send smoke into the air.

Sarutobi turned back around and ran alongside the Anbu, the hokage easily noticed the Anbus eyes widening behind his mask at what he just did.

"Hokage sama were still close to the village!"

Sarutobi continued to run through the tree tops with the Anbu, he remained stoic as ever and looked over his shoulder. He smirked when he saw that the group of shadows stopped, and did a simple water jutsu to kill the flames that continued to burn the trees.

"They stopped to extinguish the flames, an enemy village would never do such a thing,"

The anbu looked over his shoulder as well and watched as the group easily extinguished the flames and carried on like nothing happened.

"It seems like you're right Hokage sama, but I've never met an Uchiha who could perform a Suiton jutsu"

Sarutobi hummed at that and looked over his shoulder again "That doesn't mean they are innocent, you forget the few shinobi in the Konoha ranks that believe the Uchiha clan should run the village, they would help in any way if the Uchiha asked them"

The Anbu operative kept silent when hearing that, he had plenty of moments when he conversed with fellow shinobi that believed the Uchiha clan should the run the village because they were the 'strongest' clan in their village and because of their background with the making of the village.

"You may be right Hokage sama, if this is true, then we're going to have a civil war on our hands"

Sarutobi nodded and looked up at the night sky with a small frown _'Why did it have to come to this? Danzo was right, the Uchiha must have been behind the kyubi atta-'_

A distant wail echoed in the forest, its cry made Sarutobi quickly stop in his tracks and look in the direction it came from. The wail reminded him to much of a certain baby, and within a split second, Sarutobi turned to his right while grabbing the Anbu and sped off toward the soft wails of an infant.

"Hokage sama! We need to go to the bunker!"

The Anbu's cries fell on deaf ears as Sarutobi ran toward the growing wails of the baby. They were now in the outskirts of the village, but Sarutobi didn't care. All that mattered was to get to the crying child, and save him.

"Naruto!"

"Hokage sama wait! It has to be a trap!"

Yet again Sarutobi ignored the Anbu and jumped into the small clearing, he could still hear the baby crying loudly. But it seemed to surround the Hokage and his guard, almost as if the cries came from every direction.

"Naruto! Naruto!" you could hear the panic in the Hokages voice

"Hokage sama we shouldn't be here!"

The Anbu operative look around closely and growled as he noticed the shadows were moving. The pure black porcelain masks slowly emerged and stood proudly in the moonlight. Any direction the Anbu operative looked there was a group of six shadows staring back at him.

They were surrounded

"Hokage sama"

Sarutobi could clearly hear the Anbu's frustration when he saw that they were surrounded, and when he looked at the Anbu he saw the small flash of fear in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, I put us in this situation, I promise I will get us out of it"

The Anbu merely shook his head and pulled out a kunai "Please don't apologize Hokage sama, you acted like any person would when a loved one was in danger. I would have done the same if I was in your position"

"Yes, but since your Hokage blindly followed his emotions, its cost you your life"

Sarutobi's eyes widened when he saw Danzo standing a few feet in front of him with Naruto in his arms. But before he could speak, he felt the ground beneath him shake. In a split second the ground underneath the anbu and Hokage let out a loud cracking noise which followed with a rock like pillar hoisting the Anbu and hokage into the air.

' _Doton justu!'_ With that simple thought Sarutobi jumped off, dodging or blocking the hail of kunai that came at him as he fell and safely landed on his feet in a defensive position.

But the Anbu operative was another story, he had leapt off of the rock just as quickly, and was able to dodge and block most of the kunai, but three were able to break through his defense. Two of the kunai easily pierced his skin, one of which was in his left thigh, the other was imbedded into right shoulder and the last one going perfectly through his left pectoral and out his back.

Falling to the ground on his knees the Anbu operative's eyes widened in pain as he looked down at his chest. Noticing the small hole on the left side of his chest, he quickly applied pressure to the wound and looked up when he heard Sarutobi yell at him.

As he looked up he felt his stomach drop when he heard a shout come from one of the shadows in the forest "Doton: Ganchūsō!"

Before the Anbu operative could jump away he felt his body lift a few feet into the air. He quickly gagged and coughed loudly for everyone to hear, and within a second he stopped moving and fell silent.

With the red liquid running down his neck and dripping from the bottom of his mask it was obvious that the anbu operative was dead. Especially when a few spikes made out of pure rock were protruding from the ground around the Anbu operative, with only one of the earth like spears going straight through his stomach.

Sarutobi felt his heart break at the sight of the Anbu but he quickly pushed his feelings aside and glared at Danzo "What is the meaning of this!?"

Danzo simply looked at Sarutobi with disdain, and carefully placed the baby into one of the shadows arms.

"You've always been a fool Hiruzen. Its obvious what's going on, I'm taking over, and you are the only obstacle in my way of achieving my dream"

Sarutobi growled loudly and felt his blood boil when he continued to hear the baby wail and cry.

"Danzo, I'm giving you the chance to return Naruto to me, and surrender, if you don't, then I won't hesitate to kill you"

Danzo simply smirked and tapped the ground with his cane twice, making every shadow pull out a weapon of their choice and wait for the command.

"I would very much like to battle with you Hiruzen but time is running short, your anbu will be here soon and your death will help put my plan into motion"

Danzo turned away from Sarutobi and carefully took the baby back into his arms, with a final nod to the black porcelain masks he walked away and slowly started to fade into the shadows of the forest.

"Kill him"

Sarutobi quickly ran forward, confident that he was going to kill Danzo but before he could get far he was met with a barrage of kunai. Jumping back in time Sarutobi felt his vision blur for a split second but he simply ignored it and quickly began to get into a taijutsu fight with the shadows.

"Danzo!" Sarutobi's loud yell echoed in the forest and held so much anger and hatred that it sounded off for the kind Hokage to have. But after that simple shout the Sarutobi clan head was killing the shadows left and right.

The Hokage easily dodged and blocked the kicks, punches, or swipes of the weapons the shadows threw at him. Each attack he dodged or blocked he would return with a powerful punch or kick that would make the shadows fly back or slam roughly into the ground with a sickening crunch echoing in the midnight air.

Each one he would kill would be replaced with another and quickly noticing Danzo was almost out of sight, he jumped back and landed on top of the raised earth from the Doton jutsu from earlier and with great speed began to go through hand seals _'Rat, Tiger, Dog, Ox, Rabbit, Tiger'_

"Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu!"

Keeping the tiger seal underneath his lips, Sarutobi quickly began to shoot small volleys of fire balls at the gathered group of shadows. The shadows tried their hardest to dodge the flames but it was proven difficult to dodge the Hokages katon attack, especially how the flames seemed to fly at them in an unpredictable manner.

' _Now's my chance'_

Sarutobi quickly leapt into the trees and with great speed, ran in the direction Danzo went with the baby.

' _It's obvious that its not the Uchiha,_ _which only leaves Root nin, it seems Danzo never truly stopped that wretched program"_

Sarutobi looked over his shoulder to see the large group of Root nin chasing after him still, he was able to decrease the group throughout the fights but they still seemed to have the advantage of numbers on him.

Finally getting frustrated Sarutobi listened closely to his surroundings and when hearing what seemed to be a river straight ahead he felt smirk grow on his lips and quickly sped up. After a minute of running, Sarutobi made it to a clearing and nodded to himself when he stared directly at a good-sized river. Sarutobi leapt across the river and quickly turned around and waited for the Root nin to make their presence.

Slowly going through hand seals, he listened carefully for any sign of the Root nin catching up to him, and when he heard a small twig snap he sped up his hand seals finishing with 'Dragon'

"Doton: Doryūdan!"

The mud near the river swiftly joined together and created what seemed to be a dragon head, the sight alone made Sarutobi smirk especially when the dragon quickly opened its mouth and began shooting mud balls toward the direction Sarutobi heard the twig snap. As the mud balls were in midair, Sarutobi quickly threw his kunai at each individual mud ball with what seemed to be a tag attached to the kunai.

In that very moment, the Root nin all came sprinting or jumping from the cover of the trees, and when they noticed the Hokage waiting for them they all felt their stomachs drop.

Sarutobi swiftly placed his hand into a tiger seal and sucked in a large breath to quickly exhale a large flame at the mud balls "Katon: Karyūdan!"

The Root nin did their best to dodge the mudballs, but they weren't prepared for the mudballs to explode beside them. Many were killed in the blasts while the rest were killed by the large flame Sarutobi created. It only made it worse when the mud dragon continued to spew more mudballs which caught flame with Sarutobi katon jutsu creating what looked like mini meteors.

Sarutobi released the tiger seal and took in a small breath we he noticed that the Root nin were nothing but ash now.

Sighing with relief Sarutobi fell to his knee to catch his breath, but he suddenly found his breathing slowly becoming ragged with each inhale he took. He suddenly felt heavy and his chest seemed to tighten as his heart suddenly began to speed up, allowing him to feel his heart pounding against his chest.

"W-what's happening to me?"

Sarutobi felt his throat dry up which in turn made him want to crawl over to the river and help his throat but his legs and arms slowly became numb.

As Sarutobi sat on his knees trying to figure out what was wrong, he easily picked up footsteps approaching him from behind. Which in turn made him look over his shoulder painfully, and when he saw who it was he growled despite how his throat felt and glared at the man who stood behind him.

Danzo

"I must apologize Sarutobi san, for me to use such a cowardice tactic makes me sick, but I knew in the end you would put up a fight. Especially if it was for 'safety' of the boy, so I had my Root nin poison you the day before, I am pleased to see that it has the desired affects. It will prove useful in the future, especially if a kage couldn't detect it"

Sarutobi coughed loudly and felt a warm liquid spew from his mouth as he did, but he ignored it, he knew exactly what it was.

"H-How?"

"Ever since you took the boy in Hiruzen, you hardly get time to smoke. And like any smoker, when you quit you have your own special tick, your own way of coping and keeping your urges at bay. You would chew the end of your pens when you were craving a simple smoke, so I had my Root nin sneak in during the night and lace the ends of your pens,"

' _He laced the ends of my pens with poison, how could I have been so careless?'_

"I wish it would have never come to this, but you left me with no choice. The boy will become a great ninja, I promise you that"

Sarutobi growled again and swallowed the cough that tried to escape from his throat "A-a slave is what the boy will b-become! Especially if he is r-raised by you!" Sarutobi coughed again, a red liquid staining the floor as he tried his hardest to calm his breathing.

Danzo simply walked closer to Sarutobi and allowed him to see the katana he held in his hand.

"I'm surprised your Anbu haven't caught up with you yet, but once seeing this battle sight. They'll know that you fought till your last breath, and when they find the poison in your system they will presume you were injected with it during one of your fights"

Sarutobi sat on his knees quietly as he gasped and heaved, his chest moving up and down very quickly showing the poison was working more quickly.

"K-k-kakashi will know that it was you,"

Danzo smirked and placed the tip of the katana against Sarutobi's back and whispered into Hiruzen's ear

"My Root nin didn't retrieve the boy, your little maid did," Sarutobi's eyes widened at that and he listened closely to what Danzo had to say.

"Your house maid lost her family during the kyubi attack, I found her drinking her sorrows away and I felt bad for the poor girl, so I offered her a job," Sarutobi could easily picture the smug look on Danzo's face.

"It was easy enough to list her as dead during the attack, her name would just be one of thousands so no one would have questioned it. Giving her a new identity, she easily infiltrated your home, gaining your trust,"

"I had her use a toxin your dear student Tsunade made during the war, and she was able to knock Kakashi san out and retrieve the boy but sadly she didn't make it," Danzo licked his lips and looked at the burnt bodies of his root nin float down the river.

"I was worried it wouldn't have worked since Kakashi is no regular ninja, but somehow she did it. Obviously Kakashi san didn't go down without a fight and was able to wound her. She bled out at the rendezvous point, and with her death, the council will think she was a spy or traitor of the leaf village, helping with the death of their beloved Hokage and kidnapping their most prized weapon"

Sarutobi sighed and felt the corner of his eyes sting as he looked up at the starry night sky "Naruto,"

Danzo quietly began to push the blade through Sarutobi's back earning a soft grunt from the Hokage and when the blade was an inch away from piercing Hiruzen's heart, Sarutobi allowed the tears to trickle down his cheeks "Please, forgive me"

Sarutobi gasped and felt the world around him grow dark as his head bowed, allowing him to see the blade protruding from his chest, smeared with his blood.

* * *

Authors Notes

* * *

Ok guys, that was the first Chapter of Repaying a Debt, I hope you liked it! Please review, and if there are any mistakes please point them out. With that said, I hope you guys have a good day and cya!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, hope you enjoy this chapter! Glad you're still here and I hope you are here to stay till the very end. Now as always if you see anything misspelled or bad grammar please PM me. And Review as well, it always motivates me and makes me happy to read your guys reviews! I also apologize for this chapter being short, a bunch of stuff came up with work and school is starting soon but that's wasn't going to stop me from giving you your second chapter of Repaying a Debt.

 _ **Answering Reviews**_

Shu Ouma GC- I am so happy you are excited for more chapters! I hope you stay till the very end!

Demon Bro the 14th- I plan on updating every Sunday, I want to make long enough chapters for you guys so you can get your daily dose of Naruto fanfics. But by doing that, that means I have to do a lot of editing which can take a while, and of course I need to proof read them as well to see if I should take or add anything else to the chapters. All in all, I'm aiming for updating on Sundays and if I finish a chapter early then awesome! You guys would get a new update earlier than expected!

NaruHinaF- Oh my god, I am so happy you enjoyed NineTailed Hyuga Servant, and I will do my best to make this story one of greatest Naruto Fanfics of all time, believe it! (see what I did there)

With that said I hope you guys like this chapter, cya!

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

" _ **Kyubi talking"**_

* * *

Repaying a Debt

* * *

 _ **Seven Years Later**_

In the shadows of the night, as the moon rested peacefully in the sky, a loud scream echoed in the forest. The scream alone made a flock of birds fly away in panic, knowing that wherever they were, was not a place to be, especially with the countless of bodies littering the small clearing.

The bodies that still looked intact had missing limbs or torn throats, while the rest looked as if a cougar or pack of wolves tore into the skin and ripped the poor bodies apart, limb for limb.

The sight alone would make any battle-hardened warrior look away and puke. With how many bodies there were and how much blood there was, the sight could be easily called a massacre.

The clearing was filled with complete silence, but after what seemed like a century, the silence was broken when a body flew across the clearing with such speed it almost turned into a blur.

With trees in every direction the only thing the figure could do was brace for impact, but with how fast they were soaring through the air, it was too late to try and prevent the outcome of what was going to happen.

In a split second, the figure crashed straight into a tree.

The sickening crunch that came from the figures back echoed in the forest, making another flock of birds quickly fly away into the starry night sky.

Suddenly another figure emerged from the direction the body came from, each step the figure took toward the now motionless body, would emit a soft squelch like sound as they stepped into a pool of blood, but the figure showed no distaste or disgust when stepping into the pools of blood. They simply ignored it, and when a body part was in their path, they simply kicked it to the side, like an adult would when finding a child's toy in the hallway.

When coming to a complete stop in front of the body, the figure looked up at the moon, watching as the clouds began to shield it, almost like how a mother would a child if they were in the presence of danger.

' _Asuka ne-san'_

The figure suddenly grabbed the body by its collar slammed it against the ground earning another sickening crack. Dragging the body to the tree again, the figure slammed the body back into the tree and suddenly straddled its lap.

With a loud roar, the figure punched the bodies face, making the bodies head slam against the trunk of the tree and leave a small quarter sized stain of blood on the bark. Punching the body again, the figure continued to grunt and shout in anger as they punched the body over, and over, and over again.

After about five minutes the figure found the head of the body to be gone and all he was doing was punching the tree, making his fingers crack and knuckles bleed. But when looking at his bloodied hands, he watched in anger and resentment as they healed. The stinging pain he felt when punching the body and tree, gone.

Staring at his hands, the figure could only suck in a shaky breath and close his eyes.

The silence was calming, the only thing he could hear was the steady rhythm of his heart beat, and the distant whispers in his mind. But the figure suddenly opened their eyes and growled as a large group of figures wearing identical black cloaks emerged from the shadows of the forest and stood behind him.

"Naruto, we have been sent to bring you back to Danzo sama alive. You have twenty seconds to comply"

The figure slowly stood up, his back still facing the cloaked figures "Fifteen seconds to comply"

The figure turned around, having to tilt his head back slightly to stare directly at the cloaked figures "Ten seconds to comply"

The figures icy blue eyes slowly faded into a bloody red as their pupils turned into slits "Ten seconds to comply"

The cloaked figures all changed their footing and stances, slowly raising their kunai and blades "Five seconds to comply"

The figure growled loudly, and suddenly disappeared, leaving only a small trail of dust where they last stood.

The cloaked figures all quickly turned around to find their enemy in midair, the moon beautifully displayed behind him as he descended upon them, his bloody red eyes filled with anger and blood lust.

"Times up"

* * *

 **The Next Day**

* * *

A figure could be seen walking down a busy street, the figure was a man who had long, black hair, bordering brown and featureless white eyes. He wore a white loose-fitting robe with a blue sash that was wrapped around his waist. And lastly, he wore a long-sleeved, brown haori on top.

Each person he would pass on the busy street would either bow to him or give the man a nod of respect while saying "Hyuga sama"

Many merchants or store owners would wave at the man and smile.

"Hyuga sama, please come in! You won't believe the china I just received today" shouted an old man but the Hyuga simply placed his hand up in a stop motion and responded with "I'm busy at the moment," while keeping the regular frown and aura of seriousness the clan was known for.

"Hyuga sama, I'm positive you would love some of these gyoza!" Said a heavy lady that was probably in her mid-thirties while presenting the food to the man, but all he did was nod and continue walking.

"Hiashi! How could you deny such a delicious dish?"

The man sighed softly and turned around to stare at the women behind him. When making eye contact with the women, the Hyuga member couldn't stop the butterflies that began to dance around in his stomach.

The proud Hyuga member tried his best to ignore the feeling and coughed into his hand, which in turn made the women smile lovingly at him. The smile itself somehow made the corner of his lips twitch while his heart skipped a beat.

With another cough into his hand, the Hyuga member watched the women carefully as she spoke to other merchants or smiled to villagers that greeted her. Looking the women up and down the Hyuga member couldn't stop the feeling of pride when he saw how amazing the women looked.

The women had fair skin and long, dark-purple hair that slightly went past her waist and side bangs framing her face which went down to her shoulders. She wore a simple purple, long-sleeved kimono, but it obvious the color suited her.

To say that the women was beautiful was an understatement, she was simply breath taking.

"Hana hime, please, we need to get to the hokage tower, you know how Hokage sama is, he doesn't like to be kept waiting"

Hiashi frowned when the women simply scoffed and took one of the gyoza off the plate politely and ate it with small bites. After swallowing the bites she had taken, she smiled at the women and nodded "This is delicious, If I ever have enough time I will come here for more"

The women smiled widely and bowed to Hana "Arigato Hana sama!" With that said the women walked back into her store while Hiashi walked up to Hana with an emotionless face "You're to kind Hana hime, and like I said Hokage sama is waiting for us, he has little patience," But all Hana did was scoff again and hold up the gyoza up to Hiashi's mouth "That old pervert can wait a few minutes. Now, try the gyoza, I know you'll like it"

Hiashi sighed again and went to grab the food from Hana's hand but she pulled the gyoza back and smiled sweetly "Open wide Hiashi kun"

Hiashi's blank expression broke for a split second before going back to his usual blank face, but in that second you could see that he was annoyed yet embarrassed when he took a bite of the gyoza, the simple blush on his cheeks made Hana smile and take the last bite of the gyoza as he chewed.

After swallowing the gyoza Hana suddenly held a hanker chief in her hands and wiped her lips carefully. When she finished wiping her mouth, Hana suddenly began wiping Hiahi's lips as well, and when she noticed the blush on his cheeks grew in size and changed into a darker shade of red, she had to cover her mouth with her left hand to help her hold in her laugh.

"Come, we've wasted enough time, Lord Hokage will not be happy with how late we are" After saying that, Hiashi swiftly stood beside Hana and allowed her to slip her arm through the gap between his arm and his side. When doing this she simply hugged Hiashi's arm, and walked with him toward the hokage tower.

"Why do you think Hokage sama called for us?" The simple question made Hiashi look toward the direction the hokage tower was and frown.

"Well, he may want an opinion of a clan head with an issue he may have, but that doesn't seem likely, he has his supervisors to help him with that. He may request an eye witness with a village matter, like a signing of a contract between two villages"

Hana nodded in agreement and looked around, noticing the children running through the streets laughing with glee while parents picked out new toys or clothing for their families. Wives picking out fresh fruits and vegetables to use when they cook dinner or the small number of men picking out roses for their significant other.

"How long has it been since we've taken a walk around the village together? It seems like forever"

Hiashi looked down at Hana and let a small smile grace his lips when he noticed that no one was looking at the them and said, "I think it was a few weeks after our wedding, when we were getting ready to go on our honeymoon,"

Hana looked up at the sky for a second, a thoughtful look on her face as she tried to remember. After only a few seconds she smiled and nodded in agreement and continued toward the Hokage tower with her husband.

* * *

 **A few Minutes Later**

* * *

"Hiashi sama, Hana sama, the Hokage is waiting for you, just knock and let yourselves in"

Hiashi and Hana both nodded at the receptionist and continued walking down the long hallway of the hokage tower. Once coming to a bend, they both stood up straighter and held an aura of seriousness. When looking to their left, they both noticed a large wooden door with two Anbu guards on either side of it.

"Is Hokage sama alone?"

The simple question made the Anbu guards shake their heads and knock on the door, when they heard a loud 'Come in' they opened the door for the Hyuga clan head and his wife, allowing them to enter.

As the Hyuga clan head and his wife entered the large room, they respectfully bowed to the man who sat at a large wooden desk in front of them, the gesture made the man smile at the two and put down the pen he had in his hand.

"Hiashi san, Hana san, thank you for coming on such short notice, I hope I didn't interrupt anything at home?"

Hana simply shook her head and smiled at the man "No of course not Jiraiya sama, this must be a serious matter if you called for my husband and I"

The man now named Jiraiya sighed softly and pointed at the two chairs that sat in front of his desk while saying "Please sit,"

Both Hyuga members sat down and waited for Jiraiya to speak as he pushed a stack of papers on his desk to his right. After looking at the stack of papers in disgust, Jiraiya placed his gaze on the Hyuga's in front of him and held a serious look, the look alone made both Hana and Hiashi listen closely to what their kage had to say.

"We had a villager come running from the hills claiming to have found a massacre in the outskirts of the village. He had stumbled upon the 'massacre' when hunting rabbits with his oldest son, and when he said that the bodies had ninja weapons on them and said to have maybe seen a village symbol on one of the bodies we had to take immediate action. I sent a group of jounin and Anbu to investigate this, so called massacre, but they came out empty handed. Even with the directions the villager gave us, as well as his son, and even having them lead us to the clearing, there was no proof this massacre even existed"

Jiraiya sat back in his seat and frowned as he rubbed his temples, his long gray spikey hair covering his eyes as he did so "We suspected the villager and his son were lying but after having Inoichi search their memories, he told us what they were saying was true," Jiraiya sighed again and turned the chair he was sitting in to look out the window and look over the forest that surrounded the village.

"What's confusing and even more troubling, is that the bodies that Inoichi said that had to be up to sixty or possibly a hundred, just disappeared. The clearing that the bodies once rested in were gone, the weapons, and even the blood the villager and Inoichi said to have coated the ground just vanished into thin air. By looking at the memories, Inoichi was able to figure out that the bodies were just a day old, they hadn't been there for long"

"You wish for the Hyuga clan to help look for this 'massacre'?"

Jiraiyia looked directly at Hana and nodded, "Yes, this is the reason I asked for both of you, I want you two to gather the best Hyuga members you have and split them into two teams. One team will be led by Hiashi, while the other will be led by Hana,"

Jiraiya looked over at Hiashi and saw him nod and he quickly fixed his gaze on Hana "I know that you aren't active anymore Hana san but if it isn't too much trouble can you just do this one assignment for me, if you don't want to I will understand, and I will have Hiashi pick another Hyuga member to lead the second team"

Hana simply smiled at the kage "I have no problem with it, I assume you wish us to take immediate action?"

Jiraiya nodded yet again and stood up which in turn made Hiashi and Hana stand up as well "Yes, but please be discreet, I don't want the villagers thinking somethings going on, if they see groups of Anbu and jounin running around, along with two groups of Hyuga they'll begin to assume something is going on"

Hiashi and Hana bowed, both replying with "Hai Hokage sama"

* * *

 **Authors Notes**

* * *

I hope you guys liked this chapter even if it was short, the next chapter will be long this i promise, there also will be a lot of drama and action in the next chapter, please review and i hope you have a great day!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter, I've worked really hard on this chapter, if you see any mistakes or bad grammar, please PM me and please review, it always makes my day when reading your guys reviews. With that said I hope you like the third chapter of Repaying a Debt.

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

" _ **Kyubi talking"**_

* * *

Repaying a Debt

* * *

"Neji would you be so kind to refill my canteen from the stream over there?"

A young boy who had to be the age of nine turned around, and gave a small smile to the older women as he took the canteen from her hand. His long brown hair was put in a ponytail, but unlike most ponytails he had his hair tied an inch away from the ends of his hair.

Each step the boy took would make his hair sway beautifully, something the older branch member smiled at, as she watched him walk over to the stream.

"Even after being debriefed by Hiashi sama and the Anbu I still don't believe that a battle took place around here,"

Neji easily heard the whisper of one of the branch members as they talked, the two men that listened to the other nodding in agreement.

"It's not possible, for as many bodies they assume there were to disappear like that, its unheard of, and to do it in a course of a night? I think the villager is playing our Hokage a fool"

"You may be right, but,"

"You three! Hiashi san as requested you join up with Hana sans party, they may have found something and need back up"

The three branch members quickly bowed to the Anbu operative and took off into the trees, leaving the Anbu member, and the remaining two Hyuga members.

Looking over at the two branch members the Anbu operative spoke clear and firm "You two are to remain here and continue your search, if you find anything, one of you are to report back to Hana san or Hiashi sama, do I make myself clear?"

Neji glared softly at the Anbu operative, his hand slowly balling into a fist when he noticed the older women bowing her head in shame and embarrassment when she recognized the tone of voice the Anbu operative was using.

"H-hai Anbu san"

The anbu operative looked over at Neji, his dark brown eyes watching Neji's fist relax as he bowed his head as well "Hai Anbu san"

The Anbu operative nodded and turned around, but before he jumped into the trees, he looked over his shoulder and glared at Neji.

"If you ever glare at me again, I won't hesitate to break every bone in your body, and let's not forget your seal as well, I heard they work quite effectively"

Neji and the older women both flinched at his words, a small flame of fear growing in their chests as they both thought of the seal branded on their foreheads.

When the branch members both bowed their heads, the Anbu operative leapt into the trees, disappearing from their sight.

"Forgive me Arisu,"

The older women looked over at Neji and smiled softly, her long black flowing hair seemed to shine slightly in the sunlight, as the few gray hairs she had gave her an aura of wisdom.

"It's fine Neji, just remember not to provoke the higher ups, or show any sign of anger towards them. You listen and respect them, they'll leave you alone and respect you in due time,"

Neji nodded at the womens words and sat down on his knees as he closed his eyes.

"Neji, would you please refill my canteen, I'm still quite thirsty"

Neji opened his eyes and felt a small blush grow on his cheeks when he noticed the toothy grin the women had and nodded. Once he stood up, he quickly turned around, and walked toward the stream, the lingering feeling of anger still fresh in his mind _'I'll change how they see the branch house, I'll prove them wrong, all of them'_

As Neji knelt down beside the stream he angrily shoved the canteen into the water and growled to himself. The anger and frustration that was welling in his chest made him want to scream, but instead of giving into his emotions, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Opening his eyes, Neji felt his heart stop when the saw a small red streak in the stream. He slowly put his hand into the stream, a sense of dread growing in his chest as he pulled his hand realizing what the red streak in the stream was.

Blood

Neji quickly stood up, ignoring the worried call of Arisu, and activated his byakugan with a firm shout.

' _Just follow the stream, follow the stream'_

Following the stream Neji felt his eyes begin to hurt as he used his byakugan but he quickly ignored the pain and found what he was looking for.

There was a body laying beside the stream, its chakra signature was low, dangerously low.

"Arisu!"

Arisu easily heard the panic in Neji's voice and quickly rushed to his side, and when she saw that he had his Byakugan active it immediately made her activate hers as well, trying to see what he found.

"There's a body 1.6 miles away from here, all you need to do is follow the stream to find them"

Arisu did so and gasped when she saw how low the persons chakra was, "I'll go retrieve Hiashi sama!"

Neji looked at Arisu and nodded giving the hyuga a polite and respectful "Hai"

"Neji, do you know how to patch a wound?" Arisu asked quickly

Neji nodded and took off running while Arisu jumped into the trees, both with a determined look on their faces.

* * *

 **Four minutes later**

* * *

"Hiashi sama! We found a body!"

Hiashi quickly turned around and watched as Arisu jumped down from the tree tops and bowed her head as he stood in front of her.

"I sent Neji to help the person while I came to retrieve you, the person chakra is low, we must hurry"

Hiashi nodded and noticed how panic Arisu looked and understood that they needed to move fast "Arisu lead us to Neji, let's go!"

Arisu nodded and took off into the trees, with Hyuga, Anbu and Jounin following after her.

"Neji is a natural when it comes to the Byakugan, I can see Arisu is right, the persons chakra is dangerously low, its amazing Neji found them so easily"

Hiashi sighed and looked to his right, finding Hana running beside him with her Byakugan active, "Hizashi would be proud,"

Hiashi felt his heart stop at the name that left his wife's lips, but he quickly pushed aside the feeling of guilt and pain that grew in his chest and nodded in agreement to what his wife said.

"If what Arisu says is true then the person Neji found is on the verge of death, we have to hurry"

Hana frowned at what her husband said, and watched as he picked up speed, which in turn made the large group of shinobi run faster.

* * *

 **With Neji**

* * *

Neji felt his heart speed up when he noticed the stream of water was now fully red, showing that he was close, and the person he was looking for lost a lot of blood.

Too much blood

After pushing through a bundle of bushes, Neji easily saw that the person was a boy possible two to one-year younger than him.

Running to the boys side, Neji knelt down beside the boy and carefully pushed the boy so that he would lay on his back. It was a shock for Neji to see such a large cut running across the boy's chest. The cut seemed to start at the boys right shoulder leading toward his left hip, where it ended.

Neji easily noticed that the cut was deep, resulting in why the boy was laying in a pool of his own blood, something Neji ignored but still felt sick to his stomach when the smell of iron invaded his nostrils.

Inspecting the wound, Neji began tearing the bottom of his shirt, ready to wrap the boys wound but he stopped when he noticed that the wound was.

Healing?

Neji watched in complete awe and fascination when he watched the boys skin somehow push back together, stopping the heavy stream of blood from leaking out of the wound. But what was surprising was the red chakra that resembled a small flame on the cut, helping Neji see that it was the cause for the wound to heal.

' _I've never met a person who had such a unique ability, what sort of Kekkei Genkai is this? I've never heard of a clan with a kekkei genkai like this before. I can only think of the demo-'_

Neji was snapped from his thoughts when he watched the boy cringe, until finally the boy gave off a soft groan. But in that split second the boy had his mouth open, Neji saw that the boy had small fangs, sharp ones at that.

' _Arisu told me of demons that had abilities unlike any kekkei genkai man has seen before, what if this boy is,'_

Neji quickly pulled out a kunai and slowly placed it against the boy's throat.

' _A demon?'_

Neji could easily tell the 'demon' was a blonde, but the dry blood that coated the demon's hair made it look fragile yet deadly. And for the demon to have such a large wound on its chest only meant that it was fighting.

Looking at the demon's fingernails, Neji noticed that there was blood underneath each nail.

' _It was fighting, and from the blood on it's clothes, it seems like it won, but whoever it fought against didn't go down without a fight'_

Neji took in a deep breath, ignoring his heart that began to thump against his chest loudly, and prepared himself to end the monster's life. But with how much he was shaking, it seemed he wouldn't or couldn't find himself to end its life.

' _It's just a demon, it's just a demon, it's just a demon'_

The simple sentence Neji thought over and over again, helped him calm down. His heart slowed down as well, taking a steady rhythm in his chest.

' _Now, end it'_

Neji closed his eyes and began to drag the blade across the demon's throat, but suddenly he felt someone grab his wrist, stopping him from ending the demon's life.

Neji quickly opened his eyes and stared in fear at what he saw.

The demons bland and neutral expression it had was long gone and replaced with a vicious snarl, its blood red eyes stared deep into his soul as it growled. Its snarl allowed Neji to see its growing fangs, and when he looked at his wrist he stared in shock when he saw the demon's nails grow as well.

Watching as the demon's nails grew to about half an inch in length, Neji felt his stomach drop when he watched them seem to sharpen, curving just slightly, making it look like a cat's claw.

It felt as if an eternity passed as the demon glared at Neji, and before Neji could react the demon somehow brought its left hand in an uppercut, knocking Neji into the air and onto his back roughly.

Neji felt a small amount of adrenaline rush into his system making him quickly stand up and watch in fear as the demon shakily stood up on its feet.

' _Arisu will be coming with Hiashi sama, I have to stall it, or it may head toward the village'_

Taking a step forward Neji felt his heart stop when he felt a wave of killing intent washing over him. He couldn't breathe, as much as he tried to, he couldn't. His legs wouldn't move as well as his arms, and before he knew it, Neji couldn't find himself to even blink as he watched the demon take a shaky step toward him.

Each step the demon took made Neji feel his heart speed up, and with it closing in, Neji felt as if his heart was going to explode out of his chest.

' _I-I can't m-move'_

The demon was closer, its arm stretching out towards Neji's neck, which in turn made Neji have a sudden image pop into his mind. It was him, but the demon stood over him, blood coating its arms.

' _I-I don't want to d-die!'_

Only an inch away from grabbing Neji's neck, the demon's eyes suddenly fluttered and it collapsed on its chest, a quiet groan coming from its lips which Neji didn't hear.

Neji exhaled loudly and placed his hand on his chest as he fell to his knees, he could breath, he could move his arms and legs, and blink.

"W-what kind of d-demon are you?" Neji said loudly, the fear and shock he laced with his words were loud and clear for anyone to hear, but the only reply he got was a soft growl from the demon, before its eyes shut and its breathing slowed.

Realizing the demon fainted, Neji gripped the kunai tightly and used his left hand to help him raise it into the air.

This was it, his first kill

Neji looked away and gritted his teeth as he gripped the kunai tighter.

"Neji! What's the meaning of this?"

Neji quickly stood up and turned around to find Hiashi and the rest of the shinobi looking at him in either shock or confusion. But Hiashi had an aura of anger surrounding him as he stared at the bloodied boy who laid on his chest, and his nephew kneeling above the boy, kunai ready to strike.

Neji bowed and cleared his throat before he spoke "It's a demon Hiashi sama, I was getting ready to end its life"

Hana stared at Neji in shock and looked at the boy who laid behind him. Looking at the boy closely she gasped and rushed toward the boy, a look of utter shock painted on her face as she pushed the boy onto his back.

Hiashi walked past Neji, and stood beside his kneeling wife and felt his stomach drop.

The boy's hair and whisker marks reminded him of a certain blonde that went missing a long time ago, and with how long it's been, the boy was the exact same age the missing child would be now.

Hiashi watched as Hana carefully used her thumb to pull the boys eyelid down, while her pointer finger pushed the boy's eyelid up. Hiahsi and Hana both could partially tell the boy had blue eyes, which only made their theory stronger to whom this boy could be.

"Naruto kun?"

Neji barely heard the whisper Hana gave as she picked the boy up into her arms, but once seeing what Hana was doing he stood in front of her with a look of fear and shock mixed in his eyes.

"Hana sama! Please, you don't understand, it's a demon, its eyes were-"

Neji's sentence fell short when he noticed Hiashi glaring at him, in a split second Neji bowed his head and listened to Hiashi growl at him as he spoke.

"I only see a boy who's two years younger than you, in need of immediate medical assistance. You will keep your lips sealed until I tell you that you're allowed to speak! Do I make myself clear?"

Neji nodded as he bit the inside of his cheek, listening to the footsteps of Hiashi and Hana disappearing behind him.

"I want you to get Hokage sama to meet us at the hospital, I want you to tell him we may have found the lost child from eight years ago!"

All the Anbu present gave a respectful "Hai" and disappeared in a swirl of leaf's as Hiashi, stepped beside his wife and whispered.

"Come Hana, we need to get him to the hospital as quickly as we can"

Hana nodded in agreement to what her husband said and took off into the trees while he looked over at the small group of Hyuga's, and Jounin.

"We'll take it from, I want you all to return home!"

The Hyuga's present all bowed toward Hiahsi and took off into the trees, with the jounin close behind them.

Hiashi watched Neji closely, noticing the large bruise underneath his chin as he disappeared with the rest of the Hyuga's.

' _Where did he get that from?'_

* * *

 **At the Hokage Tower**

* * *

"Jiraiya, you know that sending out so many Anbu and jounin is a safety hazard for the village! It would have been best to send a small group of Anbu, to investigate, while the rest are stationed around the village! If there were enemy shinobi near the village, we need every shinobi available to protect the village!"

The screech that echoed in the room made Jiraiya groan softly, and before he could respond he was rudely interrupted by another yell.

"Why we not told of this so called 'massacre'? If a battle was close enough for a villager to find then the village is in danger! What if we were attacked?"

Jiraiya let out a loud groan and pinched the bridge of his nose as he listened to the angry shouts of his supervisors and the angry questions of the clan heads.

' _I can see why Sarutobi sensei looked so depressed after these meetings, this is the worst headache I've ever had'_

Jiraiya felt his anger grow as the louder the clan heads got, and he suddenly felt his blood boil as he gritted his teeth. But before he could shout, an Anbu appeared in the room making everyone present calm down and watch the Anbu as he bowed toward their Kage.

"Hokage sama, we've found him! The kyubi container!"

Jiraiya immediately stood up as the rest of the people present in the room remained silent before one of Jiraiya's supervisors yelled out "The Kyubi container!"

The room went into an uproar of whispers and murmurs while others started to question the Anbu, but all fell silent when Jiraiya yelled "Enough!"

Clearing his throat Jiraiya looked at the Anbu member and ushered for him to come closer. Without hesitation the Anbu operative walked up to Jiraiya and began whispering into his hear.

Each passing second that the Anbu operative whispered in the Kages ear would make Jiraiya's eyes widen in size, until finally, Jiraiya sped walked toward the door of the room, ignoring the shouts from the clan heads and supervisors.

"We will continue this meeting later, you are all dismissed!"

* * *

 **At the Hospital**

* * *

Hana sat quietly beside Hiashi as they watched nurses and doctors rush in and out of a hospital room. They both were quiet, neither knowing what to say or do in the situation they were in.

Finally, after what seemed like hours which was only a few minutes, Hiashi spoke "Do you think its Naruto?"

Hana looked at her husband, and smiled softly as she took his hand into hers "It's Naruto, I know its him, I could never forget those whisker marks of his no matter how long it's been. And he has Minato's hair as well, no one can have such bright sun kissed hair like Minato or Naruto"

Hiashi let a small smile grace his lips when he saw the love and hope burning in her eyes as she spoke of the boy, it made him happy to see that his wife was ok.

"Do you think he was the reason for the 'massacre'?"

Hana frowned at that, but she nodded dejectedly, making Hiashi stare at her in worry when he saw the sad look on her face.

"Yes he was wounded, but the cut was from a weapon of some sort, and if you looked at his fingernails you would see that there was blood underneath them, it's hard to distinguish if the blood on his clothes is his or belongs to another, but with how his hair was, it's obvious it wasn't his"

Hiashi nodded at that, a small feeling of dread lingering in his chest as he thought of it.

"If it was him who caused the so called 'massacre' then the shinobi must have been his captors, in one way or another, he must have found out that the village who captured him was not his home, and escaped. He came to Konoha but they caught up to him and he had to fight, which resulted with his wounds"

Hana listened carefully to what her husband had to say, and hummed, her thoughts on the matter were running rampant in her mind. The endless 'what if' game played in her mind, making her daze off as Hiashi stood up and began asking a nurse that was rushing into the room a few quick questions.

 _'If Naruto did kill those people, then that means he was trained to kill and fight,'_

Hana looked up at the ceiling, as she inhaled quietly and exhaled softly _'Neji looked as if he seen a ghost, its obivous that he was convinced Naruto was a demon, but why would he think that? It doesn't make any sense'_

"Hana! Hiashi, is he ok?"

Hana and Hiashi both looked over at Jiraiya who came jogging toward them both, a look of fear and hope burning in his eyes as he noticed the nurses running in and out of the room they both sat in front of.

"Yes Hokage sama, one of the nurses said he will be alright but he's going to need time to rest, he lost a lot of blood but like i said before, he's going to be alright"

Jiraiya nodded at Hiashi muttering 'Thank kami' as he calmed his breathing, but before he could calm down someone in the room screamed, which was followed by something falling to the ground.

In a blink of an eye, Jiraiya rushed into the room with Hiashi and Hana both close behind him, when they all rushed into the room they were shocked to see the boy was wide awake. A look of utter hatred burning in his eyes as he held one of the doctors by their throat, making the doctor kneel on the ground in front of him. The boy stood as straight as a pencil as he glared at everyone around him, his piercing blue eyes struck a cord in everyone's hearts, which in turn made them all shudder when they felt the air around them grow cold as his killing intent washed over them.

"Naruto!"

The boy looked over at Hana and watched as she slowly took steps toward him, as Jiraiya and Hiashi both stood still.

"N-Naruto, there is nothing to be scared of, we're here to help you, now, if you could please." Hana pointed at the doctor the boy was choking "Release the doctor, and sit down on the bed, i promise nothing will happen to you, please trust me"

"Where am i?" The monotone voice that came from the boy was loud and firm, something that made Jiraiya cringe as he watched Hana carefully to step closer to Naruto.

"You're in a hospital, w-we found you in the woods outside of Konoha and brought you here to t-treat your wounds"

Naruto's glare lessened at that, the killing intent he gave off dissipated allowing everyone present to relax, especially Hana.

"Naruto, please trust me when i say that no one will harm you, would you please release the doctor?"

Naruto nodded and released the doctor allowing the man to breath loudly and crawl away from him in fear.

"Thank you Naruto, now please sit down, you should be resting, you lost alot of blood when we found you"

Naruto ignored Hana and walked toward the window of the room and looked outside.

As Naruto turned around to look at Hana the glass suddenly shattered, making everyone jump back and get into defensive positions while the nurses and Doctors ran out of the room.

Hiashi looked over at Naruto and noticed that he had a kunai sticking out of his arm, the anger that burned in his eyes made Hiashi gulp when he watched Naruto yank the Kunai out of his arm and glare at him.

"He was right, you do want me dead"

* * *

Authors Notes

* * *

Ok you guys! Cliff hanger! Now i'm sorry that i took so long to update, school just started and i got caught up with homework, and some personal issues held me back from writing. I tried to post this chapter yesterday but for some reason it wouldn't post, but i got it to work today! But overall i'm back, and again i'm sorry that this chapter took so long, i hope you enjoyed this chapter, and hope you'll stay for more! Cya!

If you see any mistakes or grammar errors please tell me in a pm and don't forget to review, cya!


	4. Chapter 4

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

" _ **Kyubi talking"**_

* * *

Repaying a Debt

* * *

Naruto held the kunai firmly in his hand and leapt out of the window as Hana shouted for him to wait.

Jiraiya without saying one word gave chase as Hiashi ordered the Anbu to follow their kage, yelling out "There's an intruder in the village after the container, protect him at all costs!"

* * *

 _ **With Naruto**_

* * *

Running across the rooftops, Naruto ignored Jiraiya when he yelled at him to stop, the anger that slowly flooded into his system made him run faster, becoming a blur in the eyes of the Anbu that ran alongside Jiraiya.

' _You're a fool if you think Konoha will except you! I saved you, raised you as my own, trained you to be the greatest shinobi in history and this is how you repay me! I should allow you to run there, so then you realize the hell I saved you from!'_

' _If you think I would stay here after what you did to Asuka ne-san, and what you made Kōdai do, you're WRONG!'_

Closing his eyes for a brief second Naruto pushed the memory to the back of his mind when he felt his heart hurt ' _Asuka ne-san, Kodai senpai,'_

Taking a big breath, Naruto listened closely to his surroundings and found the almost silent footsteps that ran below him, giving the shadows a small glance, he continued running, calculating that the Anbu who attacked him were down below, in a small group of four.

' _Anbu are fast, if I listened to the Hokage and stopped, they would strike, an old tactic but an effective one at that'_

Naruto took a deep breath _'I don't remember their smell, it can't be a Root nin, they're defiantly Anbu members'_

Naruto suddenly turned around and threw the kunai that was in his hand at Jiraiya, which in turn made Jiraiya tilt his head to the side, as the Anbu member that followed behind him ducked.

Jiraiya continued chasing Naruto but felt a small amount of shock and pride swell inside of him when he looked behind him to see that the kunai went down to the hilt in one of the walls of a building.

' _He didn't even put chakra in the blade, and to throw it that fast when he's injured,'_

"Hokage sama you're bleeding!"

Jiraiya looked at the Anbu operative that ran alongside him in confusion before he felt the slight sting on his cheek. Taking his right hand to his left cheek and wiping it, Jiraiya smirked when he saw that he was bleeding.

"Hokage sama where are the intruders?"

Jiraiya looked to his right and smiled softly at the person who was running alongside him, "Ah! Kakashi, I'm glad you were able to make it! For your answer, I uhh don't have one, Naruto was attacked in his hospital room, thinks we did it, and now he's running from us, trying to escape I believe"

The masked man that ran alongside Jiraiya sighed, and looked ahead watching as Naruto leapt down to the streets below making the large crowd of civilians shout in alarm as Naruto darted into an alleyway.

"Ill try to follow him from above, I want the rest of you to split into two teams, one goes right, one goes left, Hokage sama has two follow him after Naruto below, have all the civilians go into their homes, if their after Naruto they wont care about the civilians"

The Anbu all shouted "Hai" as they all split up, following the masked man's orders as Jiraiya and two Anbu leapt to the streets below, following after Naruto.

* * *

 _ **With Hana**_

* * *

Hana ran across the rooftops in despair with Hiashi close behind her, shouting at her to slow down and stop, but alas his cries fell on deaf ears.

"Hana! Wait! You need to calm down!"

Hiashi suddenly appeared in front of Hana and held her close to his chest as she struggled in his arms.

"Hiashi let go of me this instant! Naruto is in danger! We have to help him!"

"I'm not letting you go until you calm down, you know better than to fall victim to your emotions! How would Kushina feel about you acting like this?"

The last sentence that Hiashi growled out made Hana freeze, until slowly she shook as tears descended down her cheeks. Just seeing her lips quivering made Hiashi feel his heart break, and without any hesitation he pulled his wife closer and stroked her hair.

"Hana I'm worried about Naruto as well, but we can't help him if we let our emotions take control of our choices. You were using your chakra to help you run faster, by the time you would have found Naruto you would have been exhausted. If you found Naruto hime, would you be at your hundred percent to protect him?"

Hana shook her head sadly as she sobbed quietly, calming down as she listened to her husband console her.

"Jiraiya sama is right behind Naruto as we speak, Anbu are stationed around the village, and we have Jounin looking for the intruders, not one soul would be able to touch a hair on Naruto's head, come, Naruto needs us"

Hana nodded and followed after her husband when he began to run across the rooftops.

* * *

"Tell me what the Hokage has planned for me," Naruto asked with a death dealing glare but he received no response from the cloaked man.

Pushing the kunai deeper into the man's shoulder, Naruto's eyes turned bloody red making the cloaked figure begin to shake as he stared deep into Narutos eyes.

"Tell me what the Hokage has planned for me" Naruto twisted the kunai slowly making the man grunt out in pain but he suddenly began to shake and after a second the man began to shake violently grunting out in pain before he stopped and laid lifeless on the floor.

Naruto took a small wiff of the air and he suddenly growled.

Stepping away from the body with distaste burning in his eyes, Naruto muttered "Coward," and walked away but before he made it out of the alley way, he heard a familiar sizzle behind him.

The sound alone made Naruto turn around and see that the body was in flames.

Rage began to swell in Naruto's chest as he watched the body burn, a look of utter hatred burning in his eyes as he spat a name from his lips with disgust "Danzo"

"Forgive me Naruto senpai but Danzo sama told me to bring you home, please don't make this hard for me"

Naruto turned around slowly and glared at the man that stood right in front of the exist/entrance of the alleyway.

"I let my emotions get the best of me,"

"You did Naruto senpai, you truly did,"

Naruto took two steps toward the man, making the man place his hand on his kunai pouch.

"Danzo had a special group designed to track me down and kill me, or to bring me back to him, am I correct?"

The man remained silent, pulled out a kunai and quickly took a fighting stance as Naruto walked toward him.

"I fell for your trap, now what are you going to do? Kill me? Or take me back to hell?"

The man ran toward Naruto, the porcelain fox mask he wore made Naruto flex his right hand, making his nails grow long and sharp.

"Killing you would be to easy, I've been trained since birth to contain you, and I won't fail"

Fox swiped at Naruto but in a blink of an eye Naruto held his wrist with his left hand, his right buried deep into Fox's gut.

"Let's take this somewhere else,"

Naruto and Fox erupted into flames, both disappearing from sight, with only a scorch mark left where they once stood.

* * *

Four minutes later

* * *

"Hokage sama,"

"I know Kakashi, Naruto was here, and whoever is after him is covering their tracks," Jiraiya sighed softly

Jiraiya was kneeling down beside a scorch mark that was left in the middle of the alleyway, with a burnt body a couple of feet behind it. Looking over his shoulder Jiraiya stared at the burnt body for a few seconds and shook his head "Now we know how the bodies disappeared out of thin air, they burnt the bodies"

"It's obvious that Naruto won the first battle, but his scent is gone, he just vanished,"

Jiraiya sighed softly at what Kakashi said and looked at the small pug that sat beside Kakashi.

"What do you think Pakkun?"

"He's at the outskirts of the village, north of here," replied the pug, his deep and gruff voice made him sound more deadly than cute.

Jiraiya smirked as Kakashi eye smiled, both nodding in respect to Pakkun as he smirked, "Whoever this boy is Kakashi, he's good at masking his scent i can give you that, and he's very powerful, not one to be taken lightly"

Jiraiya looked at Pakkun directly in his eyes as Kakashi directed the Anbu on where they needed to go.

"How powerful Pakkun?"

Pakkun simply shook his head and huffed "Powerful enough to take care of himself"

Jiraiya gave Pakkun an annoyed look, ready to ask the mutt to emphasize on what he meant, but before he could Hana and Hiashi both appeared. Hana rushed Jiraiya, standing only a foot away from the kage as she began bombarding him with questions.

"Wheres Naruto?"

"Is he ok?"

"What happened?"

Jiraiya calmly placed his hands on Hana's shoulders and spoke softly "He's alright Hana san, just follow the Kakashi and the Anbu, you'll find him"

"I suggest that you hurry as well,"

Kakashi, Jiraiya, Hana and Hiashi all looked over at Pakkun as he sniffed the air, a look of utter seriousness etched in his eyes when he looked at them "He's got company"

* * *

 _ **With Naruto**_

* * *

 _ **"Why not allow one to live? Let him run back to that wretched bag of flesh to deliver a message for you?"**_

Naruto simply ignored the deep and raspy voice that echoed in his head, by doing that the voice growled in anger and annoyance.

 _ **'You're lucky im locked behind this cage, when i break free, you'll be the first one i kill"**_

 _'Silence, i have no need of you, and you on your part have no need of me Kurama, when i need you i will say so, so keep silent until i do'_

The voice kept silent, allowing Naruto to focus on the crawling figure on the ground. The small blood trail that the crawling figure left behind made Naruto tsk in disgust when he noticed that as he talked with Kurama, he walked on top of the blood trail, staining his bare feet red.

Walking up to the crawling figure, Naruto raised his leg up in the air and brought his heel down on the figures back.

The figure spat out a wad of blood and groaned in pain when Naruto kept his foot on their back.

Leaning forward so he added more pressure to the figures back, Naruto spoke calmly yet deadly "You'll bleed out in about two minutes, unlike me you don't have an ability to keep you alive until help arrives, and your backup wont be here to save you in time as well, so i suggest you talk, instead of dying like a useless bag of flesh that you are"

The figure remained quiet, choosing to grit his teeth in pain than to answer the blondes question.

"You were also part of the group Danzo designed to keep me under control, i can easily tell by how you fought me," Naruto reached down to the figures pouch and pulled out a kunai, "You were confident that you would win, but in the end, theres no one who can control a demon,"

Naruto flicked the kunai in the air and began to play with the blade between his fingers. The kunai would spin and jump in the blonds hand, sometimes vanishing and reappearing.

"I have no time waiting for you to talk, so this is goodbye,"

Shoving the blade in the back of the figures neck, Naruto ignored the soft grunt the figure gave and pulled the kunai out.

Rubbing the kunai against the figures back, Naruto tilted his head to the left and felt the soft whisp of wind rush past his face.

Standing up and ignoring the silent whispers of 'Traitor' 'Demon' that echoed around him, Naruto shouted out "Theirs no shadows for you to hide in, come out cowards"

The simple taunt Naruto threw worked as Root nin walked into the clearing, some jumping down from the tree tops while others dropped the genjutsu's they had.

Looking over how many there were, Naruto glared at them all and took a fighting stance "Die"

In a blink of an eye, Naruto appeared in front of one of the Root nin and slit his throat. Grabbing the Root nin by his arm, Naruto pulled him close and snatched the kunai pouch that rested on the Root nins leg.

Pushing the Root nin onto his back, Naruto vanished again, only to appear above the large crowd of Root members, sending of storm of kunai at them as he muttered "Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"

The Root nin all reacted quickly, but many were taken down by the simple A-rank jutsu

Landing perfectly on his feet, Naruto rushed the Root members and began to engage them with taijutsu.

Smashing his palm against one of the Root nins jaw, Naruto spun around and kicked another Root nin in the chest that came running at him. The loud snap of the Root nins rib told Naruto that he hit exactly where he needed to and allowed the Root member to fall on his side in pain.

Turning to his right, Naruto dodged the small jab a Root nin threw at him and grabbed the Root members wrist with his left hand and slammed the Root members elbow against his knee. Without stopping, Naruto grabbed the Root nin by his neck with his right hand and began to squeeze. With a simple flick of his wrist, the Root member fell to the floor dead as Naruto dodged an axe kick from what he presumed to be the leader of the group.

Jumping back, Naruto looked over his shoulder and noticed that one of the Root nin came running at him with a katana drawn.

 _'To easy'_

Allowing the leader to rush him, Naruto turned around and flexed his right hand, and sidestepped as the the Root member tried to stab him with the katana. As the blade flew past Naruto, Naruto extened his arm out, his nails going straight into the Root nins stomach and out his back.

With great speed, Naruto suddenly held the katana in his hand, his right hand holding the handle tightly as his left was pressed against the hilt, the blade going straight through the leaders throat.

"Die"

Naruto yanked the blade out of the leaders throat gracefully and prepared to fight the rest of the Root members but before they could attack, a group of Anbu ambushed the Root nin, each one taking out their target.

"Naruto Uzumaki?"

Naruto looked at who he presumed to be the leader and nodded his head. Walking up to the leader, Naruto gave the Anbu the katana he held and looked over the bodies.

"Thank you for coming to my aid, if you hadn't showed up i may have had trouble defending myself"

"You would have handled the situation easily Naruto senpai"

Naruto quickly turned around but was surprised to see a black blur appearing in front of him.

Hearing someone gasp made him step back and stare at the person who stood in front of him.

"Hana!"

Naruto heard the loud yell coming from his right but he ignored it, his eyes on the women in front of him, with a katana blade sticking out of her stomach.

Coughing out a small amount of blood, Hana shook slightly and felt the katana being pulled out of her. The sensation made her cringe, and after getting over the shock if being impaled, Hana stumbled forward and fell.

But before she hit the ground she found herself in someone's arms, looking up with heavy eyelids, Hana smiled at Naruto, "Did they hurt you?"

Her voice was barely a whisper but Naruto still heard her and shook his head no.

* * *

Authors Notes

* * *

Cliff hanger! Hope you guys liked this chapter! Please review! And i hope you have an amazing day, cya!


	5. Chapter 5

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

' _ **Kyubi Talking'**_

* * *

Repaying a Debt

* * *

Hiashi paced back and forth in the waiting room, his eyes burning with worry and fear as his thoughts tormented his mind. Seeing the once calm and stoic Hyuga leader such a wreck was a sight for any to see. But when hearing the reason why the Hyuga clan head authorized for his emotions to be on displayed for all to see, they would surely understand.

His wife was in the emergency room

' _Please kami let her be ok, please, I don't know what I would do if-'_

Hiashi was thrown out of his thoughts when he felt someone place their hand on his shoulder, stopping him from taking another step.

Looking over his shoulder, Hiashi sighed softly when he saw Jiraiya standing behind him, a comforting smile painted on his lips.

"Hiashi, she's going to be ok, don't forget who your wife is, before retirement she was one of the most respected kunoichi in our village, a wound like this couldn't take her down"

Hiashi exhaled softly and looked at the doors that led to where his wife was, "I remember Hokage sama, but a husband will always worry about his wife"

Jiraiya nodded at that and coughed into his hand making Hiashi look at him.

"And your daughter?"

Hiashi's eyes widened for a second and he sat down on one of the chairs and sighed "I forgot about Hinata, but I shouldn't tell her that her mother is in the hospital, she wouldn't be able to sleep,"

Jiraiya nodded in agreement and sat down next to Hiashi, "What do you make of Naruto?"

Hiashi looked at Jiraiya with slight uneasiness but like any Hyuga, Hiashi took a small breath, and he suddenly held the calm and neutral expression all Hyuga have.

"He's a warrior, one that can take of himself, and counting up the total of bodies we've found so far, theres twenty," Hiashi sighed "And we cant forget the massacre," Hiashi looked at Jiraiya, a look of utter seriousness burning in his eyes "For him to take on so many ninja in a span of one night, its unheard of, and for one so young to hold his ground in a battle like that,"

Jiraiya stood up with a look of confidence and determination, and with a polite nod of his head to Hiashi, he began to walk away.

"Hokage sama, knowing Hana she will want to see Naruto once she's healed, what should I tell her?"

Jiraiya stopped and looked over his shoulder with a warm smile and soft eyes "Tell her to come to my home, Naruto will be there with me,"

Hiashi stood up and bowed to his hokage as he gave a soft "Hai"

* * *

 _ **With Naruto**_

* * *

' _She risked her life to save me, but she didn't have to do that, I had it under control'_

' _ **You're an idiot, stop thinking about the Hyuga and focus on what's actually important. You've been blindfolded and cuffed, left in a room or possibly a cell kami know's where, you need to escape'**_

' _Be silent Kurama, I'm in the hands of Konoha, they may be wary of me but they will not harm me, I am too valuable for them, especially with you inside of me'_

' _ **Yes you are valuable to them, you're a weapon, their weapon, did you forget about that? They'll lock you up, allow you to walk free when they need you to defeat an opponent they want gone, the same way Danzo treated you'**_

' _Kurama I have no time for your nonsense, Konoha will be different, Asuka ne-san said so, i have to trust her, all we can do is wait and cooperate when i need to'_

 _' **Asuka doesnt know what she was talking about, i've known Konoha longer than her, since its very creation in fact, she was a fool to-'**_

Naruto suddenly clenched his teeth, his kneeling form in the dimly lit room tensing as he growled 'Keep _silent kurama, if you ever call Asuka ne-san a fool, i'll chain you up again'_

Kurama fell silent, allowing Naruto to breath and calm himself down. But suddenly a memory began to play in his mind, a memory he didn't want to remember _,_ but a memory he would never forget.

 _'Naruto, run, dont look back and run when you have the chance,'_

 _'Asuka i wont leave you, please you're going to be ok, you're going to be ok,'_ the fear and pain was evident in his voice

The soft angelic voice coughed, something that made Naruto cringe and feel his heart break at

' _I'm not going to make it Naruto, its ok, everything is going to be ok,'_

' _Did they hurt you, Naruto?'_ You could easily hear the worry burning in the angelic voice, something that made Naruto feel his heart drop at.

 _'Why would you do this Asuka ne-san?'_

 _'Because i care about you Naruto kun, i care about you'_

"Naruto?"

Naruto was kicked from his thoughts when he heard the soft whisper coming from his right.

"Hokage sama"

Naruto heard the man sigh, "Just call me Jiraiya gaki, im sorry to have you cuffed like this but the council"

"Will feel safer to know im locked up then walking around causing trouble, i understand Hokage sama"

Jiraiya flinched again at how monotone Naruto sounded and coughed into his hand "Naruto may i ask you who were those men that were after you? What village did they come from?"

Without hesitation Naruto spoke, his voice bland and emotionless "I do not know, i was raised in a small base underground, they were very cautious with what they would tell me and allow me to do. I was not allowed to go outside, i was not allowed to learn of my mother and father, i was raised to fight and kill, to protect the light from the shadows, but i overheard them speaking of my 'home',"

Jiraiya watched as Naruto licked his lips, showing how foreign the word was to him.

"With the knowledge of knowing that Konoha was my original home, i escaped, and here i am"

Jiraiya took a small step forward into the dim room, but when he saw Naruto look in his direction, he took a step back watching as the boy relaxed slightly.

"Well thank you for your co operation, I'm sorry to do this to you but i'm going to need you to stay here for a few more hours, but don't worry, i'm going to take off the seals we have on you, but promise me you wont cause any trouble and you'll stay in this room"

Naruto nodded his head and listened closely as Jiraiya took off the blindfold helping him to see the mans face as he removed the seals on the cuffs that rested on his wrists.

Naruto watched as the cuffs on his wrist fell apart, landing onto the soft carpet floor with a loud thud.

"The Hyuga, what of her?"

Jiraiya smiled softly at Naruto and went to place his hand on the blonds head but Naruto stepped back and glared softly at him.

"I'm sorry if i made you uncomfortable Naruto, and Hana san is doing ok, the doctors were able to stop the bleeding and heal her wound, but shes going to need to stay in the hospital for a few days to heal"

Jiraiya watched Naruto closely, seeing that the boy was dazing off, a small glint of pain in his eyes but it quickly disapated.

"Would you like to give her your thanks tomorrow? I can have it arranged to have you meet her"

Naruto looked up at Jiraiya with his icy blue eyes, the color somehow glowing in a way as he stared at the kage.

 ** _'Give your thanks? How stupid does he think you are, its a trap baka, don't fall for it'_**

Naruto suddenly had an image flash in his mind, it was a women with pure white hair, and sparkling blue eyes, but suddenly the women was covered in blood her eyes dull and gray as she whispered "Are you ok Naruto?"

"Naruto?"

Naruto quickly looked at Jiraiya and responded "Yes i would like to give Hyuga san my thanks"

* * *

 ** _A Day later, With Hiashi_**

* * *

"Where is he Hiashi? Is Naruto ok?" Hana's voice was barely above a whisper, her skin slightly pale as she laid in the hospital bed.

"Naruto is with Jiraiya, he's safe, now please rest hime,"

"I want to see him, now" Hiashi watched his wife carefully as she glared at him, the tone she used was loud and firm, a rare thing to hear from her.

"That's not possible hime, the council decided to have him questioned by Inoichi, and if possible, to enter his mind and see if he's lying about anything he's told us so far"

"Inoichi? Are they mad? Naruto has barely returned home! I should have a talk with-" Hana suddenly hissed in pain, and in a blink of an eye, Hiashi was beside her, his hand placed firmly yet softly on her shoulder.

"You need to rest Hana, Hokage sama tried everything, but they wouldn't listen,"

"I'll make them listen-" Hana began but was interrupted by the loud yell from her husband.

"You'll stay in your bed and rest! You have five more days until you can leave the hospital, do as your told"

Hana sighed and relaxed in the hospital bed, "I want to see him Hiashi, its been eight years! Eight years of worrying and hoping that he'll make it back home! And when he does, he's locked up and probably chained!"

Hana began to cough roughly, which in turn made her quickly point at the cup of water beside her, she placed her left hand over her mouth, hoping her coughs will die down if she did.

Not wasting one second, Hiashi held the cup to Hana's lips and helped her drink, "Hana, please, do you honestly think Hokage sama would allow anyone to harm him? Let alone chain him up like an animal?"

Hana shook her head no and pouted "How long was i out for Hiashi kun?"

"Just a day hime, you've been healing nicely, and with the little bit of medical ninjutsu Hokage sama knew, he was able to help speed up the healing process"

Hana hummed as Hiashi held her hand, but when they both heard the door open they were surprised to see Jiraiya stand there, with Naruto by his side.

"Inoichi found nothing, so, i thought i'd bring him here to see how you two are doing"

Hana tried to sit up, but Hiashi softly held her down and shook his head.

"Hyuga san, i wanted to give you my thanks, i am in your debt"

Hana and Hiashi both watched as Naruto bowed, both feeling uneasy when he stood straight up, his icy blue eyes watching their every move.

After a moment of silence, Hana spoke.

"You owe me nothing Naruto kun, Im just happy that you are not harmed, i wouldnt have been able to live with myself if anything happened to you,"

Naruto felt his stomach spin when he saw the concern and love burning in Hana's eyes, "Naruto would you like to stay with us at the Hyuga compound?"

Naruto turned his gaze over to Hiashi, his emotionless mask unchanged when he tilted his head to the side an inch, a slight sign showing that he was confused.

"Ah, Hokage sama hasnt told you yet?"

Naruto looked over his shoulder at Jiraiya, a small flame of anger growing inside of him when he saw the kage sweating bullets and rubbing the back of his head. Looking back at Hiashi Naruto shook his head no.

"When you were born, you were to be raised by Hana and I, but with the death of our third, you were snuck away during the chaos, and we weren't given the luxury to raise you"

Naruto still held his emotionless look, but he looked between Hana and Hiashi quietly.

 _'Whats he thinking? What did they do to you Naruto kun?'_

Hana shook her head sadly, a small sting burning in the corner of her eyes as she spoke softly, "I hope we haven't made you uncomfortable Naruto kun, its just, we care about you deeply, and we want you to stay with us, if the Hokage will allow that, and if you don't mind of course"

Naruto simply kept quiet, as a small wave of emotions began running rampant in his mind. Trying to figure out what he was feeling was impossible, even for him, Danzo made sure of that.

Jiraiya coughed loudly, "Naruto needs to rest for now, during this time he can decide what he wants to do, he can either have a room of his own at my house, an apartment, or a small living space in the Hyuga compound"

Hiashi held his wifes hand when she nodded her head sadly and look to her left, staring at the vase of flowers that rested on the stand next to her bed. After a few seconds Hana suddenly sat up and swung her legs over the side of her bed, ignoring the worried shouts of Hiashi.

"Naruto would you come here please?"

Naruto stared at Hana quietly, and only after a few seconds he began to walk toward her.

Walking past Hiashi who now stood at the edge of the bed, Naruto walked around the bed and stood in front of Hana.

But before he could ask her what she needed, Hana gave him a soft kiss on his forehead, stopping him from saying one word.

"I'm happy that you're ok, please think about our offer"

Hana stood up, allowing Hiashi to help her walk toward the window of the hospital room. With only a few steps away from the window, Hana gave her husband a small kiss on the cheek, and had him let her go. Hana took a shakey step forward, but she continued to make baby steps toward the window, until she finally stood in front of it.

She slowly raised her arms to the curtains and pulled them apart allowing the sun to lighten the room.

Naruto felt his heart stop when he saw Hana look over her shoulder, her hair flowing down her back beautifully, as her eyes only portrayed love and care for the young blonde.

Hana looked like an angel, but to Naruto, her form wavered and turned into a women with beautiful white snow hair, pale skin and sparkling blue eyes.

 _'Asuka ne san'_

"I wish to stay with Hana sama,"

 ** _'Juss because she reminds you of your sweet Asuke, you humans disgust me'_**

 _'Keep silent Kurama, i owe her my life'_

 ** _'That's not what you thought in the beginning, how sweet, Naruto Uzumaki, a loyal puppy in the end to his dead-'_**

"Oh Naruto kun!"

Naruto suddenly felt someone lift him up, his eyes wide when he saw the black mop of hair beside his ear, helping him realize that Hana was hugging him.

Naruto felt his heart speed up as the warmth he thought he'd never feel again spread through out his body.

* * *

Authors Notes

* * *

Ok that was a pretty short chapter but i hope you guys liked it! Just a little insight to Naruto's past and the bond that will grow between him and Hana. Now before i say anything else i wanted to inform you guys that i have someone who needs a little help! NaruHinaF is a reader of mine and came out to me saying that they needed help with a Poll list they made.

Their plan is to write Naruto fanfiction, or other anime serious fanfictions. Problem is they have multiple stories they wish to write and want you to help them decide! If you could please go to their profile page and vote, it would be much appreciated! They already have the ideas written down so all you need to do is vote! With your help you can help them decide which story they're going to write next year. NaruHinaF

With that said i hope you guys have a terrific day and hope you enjoyed the chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! always makes me happy to see your reviews, and you can also PM me as well if you saw any mistakes or errors.

CYA


	6. Chapter 6

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

' _ **Kyubi Talking'**_

 _ **KI= Killing Intent**_

* * *

Repaying a Debt

* * *

 _ **Five days later**_

To say that Hana was happy was an understatement, she was ecstatic. Today was the day, the day she had dreamed about. Naruto was coming to the Hyuga compound to live with them, for as long as he needed too.

"Kaa san, why are you so happy?"

Hana was preparing to sip her tea but the soft and almost silent whisper stopped her from doing so.

Putting down the cup of tea carefully, Hana began to look around for the shy voice, and once spotting a small figure huddling behind one of the trees in the garden, she couldn't help but smile.

Hana felt her heart soaring as she thought how beautiful the little girl looked in the white kimono she wore, with the purple sash wrapped around her waist. Quickly taking notice to the shy look the girl gave her, with a hint of curiosity burning in her eyes, Hana giggled and beckoned the young girl to come to her.

Hana smiled with such love and kindness that the little girl forgot of her shyness and practically skipped toward Hana, a small blush noticeable on her face.

"We have someone very special coming to the compound today, he's a very important person so you must act like a proper young lady,"

The little girl nodded her head, the long strands of her dark purple hair that was framing her face bouncing as she did.

"Hinata, the person that's coming is very important to me, so please be very nice to him and treat him like you would like to be treated, and ignore him when he says that he's are servant, he cant seem to get the idea of serving us out of his head"

The young girl named Hinata stared at her mother in confusion, watching as her mother giggled and muttered about silly blondes.

Adults were very confusing

* * *

 ** _Three days before_**

* * *

Hana was smiling as she watched Naruto pour tea in a cup for her. Ever since Naruto told their Hokage that he wanted to stay with her, he began to follow her around like an obedient puppy would with their owner. This was something Hana didn't like much, but she couldn't seem to find the right words to say when she wanted to tell Naruto he didn't need to act like her body guard.

That was something Jiraiya and Hiashi were not prepared for, they never expected for the blonde to suddenly follow Hana around, even threatening one of the nurses with a small amount of KI who accidentally applied to much alcohol to her healing wound.

"Naruto kun?"

Naruto stopped what he was doing an immediately stood beside Hana, his emotions hidden, leaving him with merely a blank expression "Yes Hana sama, what is that you need"

Hana shivered at how monotone Naruto sounded, she still wasn't use to that, hearing a child as young as him, talk without emotion or hesitation, "Naruto kun, ever since you've been home, you've been quite," Hana licked her lips, looking for the right word to say, but the only word that came to mind was 'Distant' but she didn't want to appear rude or upset the blonde before her, so she continued with "Shy, you rarely talk about yourself, and i wanted to get to know about you more,"

Naruto simply nodded and stood silently, waiting for whatever question Hana was going to throw his way.

"What's your favorite food?"

Naruto responded swiftly, "I do not have a favorite food"

Hana stared at the boy in shock, a small feeling of dread burning in her stomach "What's your favorite game to play"

"What do you mean by 'Play'?"

Hana easily saw how foriegn the word was on Naruto's lips, a pang of guilt hitting her hard as she thought _'What did they do to you Naruto kun?'_

"Let me ask you another question Naruto, it will be a personal one, is that ok with you?"

"You may ask me whatever you want Hana sama" Again he responded within a second, no hesitation, no emotion.

"What did you do when you were growing up?"

"I trained,"

Hana sighed, _'He still doesn't say much'_

"What kind of training did you do Naruto kun?"

"Shinobi training,"

Hana looked over the blonde carefully, almost like how a worried mother would her child. With a nervous glance, Hana asked her final question.

"Naruto have you ever killed a person before?"

"I have, many times,"

Hana felt her heart break at that

"Do you have any more questions Hana sama?"

Hana simply shook her head and smiled lovingly at the blond. Her smile made Naruto feel the small spark of heat grow inside his stomach and spread through out his body, making him feel at peace, helping him relax.

"I promise to stand by your side for as long as i live Hana sama, i'll protect you from any harm that may come your way"

Hana stared at Naruto in confusion, to hear a child say such a thing sounded funny but the determination that burned in the blondes eyes made her stop and think. After a few seconds of thinking, Hana giggled and began to laugh softly "Thank you Naruto kun, but you don't have to do such a thing for me,"

"I must, you saved me, i owe you my life"

 ** _"She said you don't have to, just because she reminds you of your lost-"_**

 _'Be silent Kurama,'_

 ** _'You really are a poor little boy, your so pathetic, to break free from bondage and then tie a noose around your neck once you bump into a fool that reminds you of your sweet Asuka'_**

"Naruto kun?"

Naruto looked over at Hana, realizing that he wasn't listening to what she was saying, "Forgive me Hana sama, i was distracted, would you please repeat what you said"

Hana smiled and nodded "I was saying that you dont owe me, Hiashi, or Jiraiya sama anything, just be a good boy"

Naruto nodded "Of course Hana sama,"

Hana smiled, glad that the boy understood what she meant _'He's such a sweet boy, Hinata will like him very much, maybe they'll become friends or even better they might-'_

"but i will still protect you"

Hana still lost in her thoughts continued to smile, nodding to what the young boy said, _'She approves of me, i need to protect her,'_ Naruto was going to ask Hana a question but the footsteps that were coming to the door made him stand up and watch the door with a look of utter seriousness.

Hana continued to smile, but after a few seconds she sputtered when she realized what the boy said 'But i will still protect you' and went to object, but before she could, the door to her hospital room opened, revealing Hiahsi and Jiraiya.

* * *

 _ **Present Day**_

* * *

Hana motioned for Hinata to sit on her lap, something the young girl quickly agreed to, but right as she nestled into her mothers lap, a Hyuga branch member walked up to the pair and bowed "Your guests are here Hana sama"

Hana smiled at what the guard said and softly settled Hinata onto her feet and ran her hand over her purple kimono, wiping the wrinkles away.

Standing up, Hana let out a relaxing sigh and extended her hand to Hinata, "Come Hinata, our guests are waiting"

Hinata nodded at her mother and grasped her hand, allowing Hana to lead her out of the garden and into one of the many halls of the compound. Walking faster than normal, Hana seemed to have a smile still present on her face, something Hinata was use to, but her smile was different in a way, she seemed a'lot more happy.

* * *

 ** _With Naruto_**

* * *

Naruto felt the familiar warmth of her chakra coming his way, it made a small flame of heat grow in his stomach as she drew closer.

Jiraiya who noticed Naruto look at one of the closed doors in the compound, smiled, and respectfully bowed to Hiashi and began to converse with him, knowing that Hana was coming.

Naruto stood silently by Jiraiya's side, the black kimono he wore seemed to sag on him, allowing all to see a small amount of his chest. But it seemed to suite the blonde in some weird way, and the red sash that was wrapped around his waist, gave him this look of danger.

Naruto froze for a second when he realized there was someone else walking with Hana, someone who he wasn't familiar with. The persons chakra was pure, warm, exactly like Hana's, but somehow more calming.

 _'When you meet Hinata, be very patient with her, she's very shy, but a very loving person, you may even become friends'_

 _'Hinata? Whom may this be?'_

 _Jiraiya chuckled, 'Hana's daughter of course, you didn't know she had one?'_

 _Naruto fell silent, taking in the new information until he finally spoke 'Does Hana sama love her daughter very much?'_

 _Jiraiya looked at the blonde with a 'duh' look on his face, but quickly responded to the blondes question 'Of course she does, she couldn't possible live if she lost her'_

 _Naruto nodded 'Then i must protect her as well, for Hana sama's sake'_

Naruto pushed the memory to the back of his mind, watching as the doors opened, revealing Hana holding Hinata's hand, both smiling at each other lovingly. Naruto felt his heart skip a beat once seeing Hinata, why his heart did such a thing, he had no idea, but whatever the feeling was, he liked it.

But their chakra made him relax even more, their chakra was beautiful, it was, perfect.

 _'Asuka they have your chakra'_

"Naruto kun, i would like you to meet Hinata, my little hime"

Hinata watched as the blonde boy that stood in front of her began to look her up and down, his cold blue eyes made her gulp, as a shiver ran down her spine. But knowing that it would be rude to hide behind her mother, Hinata shakily bowed and stuttered out.

"H-hyuga H-Hinata, its a-a p-pleasure to meet y-you"

Naruto bowed as well, "Uzumaki Naruto, the pleasure is all mine Hinata sama"

Taking notice to how robotic the boy sounded, Hinata shyly smiled and watched as her mother walked up to the blonde.

"Naruto what did i say about-"

Before Hana could finish, Naruto cut her off, "Forgive me for interrupting Hana sama, but you still must realized that i owe you my very life, for as long as you live, i will always be here to protect you, and to serve you"

Hana frowned and looked at Jiraiya hoping her Kage would say something to the boy but all she recieved was a sheepish grin from the perverted man "I argued with him for a whole hour, he wont get it out of his mind, he's as stubborn as his mother"

"I did not argue with you, i simply remained quiet until you stopped ranting on how no one should be a slave to another,"

Hiashi couldn't help but smirk as he saw the Hokage deflate, a small black cloud forming above his head, raining pellets on him.

Coughing into his hand, Hiashi brought the attention of everyone on him "Since we are all here, lets give Naruto a look around the compound, and help him to his room"

Hana smiled at what her husband said and quickly nodded in agreement, "Yes lets do that now so then we can have a nice meal right after, and get to know Naruto kun more"

Naruto looked at Hana, his blank expression still present but to everyone watching they could see that the way the boy tilted his head showed that he was extremely confused.

Hana giggled at the boy's reaction and placed her hand atop his head, her smile vibrant as ever "Hokage sama and Hiashi still need to get to know you Naruto kun, as well as Hinata"

Naruto simply melted at Hana's smile, he still held his emotionless look but he couldn't help but just nod and say "Of course Hana sama,"

* * *

 _ **Authors Notes**_

* * *

Hey guys im sorry for taking so long to update, school is a really big pain in the butt, with homework and testing i rarely get time to type or edit my chapters. I will still Update on Sundays, and once mid term ends i will also try to update on Wednesdays as well. This chapter was pretty short, but there is a reason for that, next chapter will be soely focused on Naruto moving into the Hyuga compound and getting to know Hinata!

With that said i hope you guys have a lovely day and i hope you enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to review!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did making it! Remember to REVIEW!

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

' _ **Kyubi talking'**_

* * *

Repaying a Debt

* * *

"N-naruto kun, um, w-why are y-you following m-me?" Hinata asked, with a noticeable blush growing on her cheeks as she did.

Naruto responded quickly, no hesitation, no emotion "To protect you of course Hinata sama, unless you wish for me to leave you alone?"

Hinata quickly shook her head, feeling awful that she might have given the impression that she wanted to be alone. The last couple of days have been, awkward for the Hyuga heir. She simply didn't understand Naruto, he was mysterious, quiet, and most of all, cold. And being a member from a clan known to be like robots when it came to their emotions, that was saying something.

Hinata was quite scared of Naruto, when her mother took her out of the compound for a walk, Naruto followed silently behind them, almost resembling that of a ghost. And the way he watched every person who waved or smiled at Hinata and her mother, made them both feel slightly uncomfortable. To young to understand why Naruto did this, Hinata simply chose to ignore the blondes actions. Oblivious to the fact that to Naruto everyone was a threat, everyone was an enemy.

Thinking of the last time the blonde seemed to have scared a merchant to the point he couldn't form words from a simple stare, Hinata was quickly pulled from the memory when she heard the blonde speak to her.

"Hinata sama, are you alright?"

Reacting quickly, remembering that her mother told her it was rude to daze off when talking with someone she responded with a meek "I-im alright N-Naruto kun"

Naruto nodded and stood as still as a statue, an akward silence coating the air, which only Hinata took notice of.

"N-Naruto kun, um w-would you l-like t-to play a-a game w-with m-me" Hinata felt her stomach swim as she asked the blonde the question, not knowing if he would want to play with someone as weak as her or as troublesome.

Naruto stared at Hinata, his icy blue eyes made a shiver run down her spine as the air around them seemed to drop in temperature. He was doing it again, he was staring straight into her soul. Hinata couldnt describe how Naruto could simply stare at a person and make them freeze up. He just looked at the person, his face devoid of any emotion, and continued to watch them. And since he did this all the time, people were afraid to come up to him and strike conversation, especially the Hyuga members. Only, Hiashi and Hana were comfortable enough to talk with the boy, Hinata could as well, but was still fearful that he would may snap and yell at her like the Hyuga elders did.

"Play a game? What does that mean?"

Hinata suddenly lost all fear in that split second and stared at the blonde in shock. Hinata couldnt understand, everyone knew what that meant, it meant to, well, play a game with another person. But with his robotic monotone voice and blank face, Hinata could easily tell that the blonde in front of her was seriously asking her a question. Seeing his head tilt to the side only an inch, Hinata understood immediately why her mother told her to be patient with him, and to help him whenever he needed it.

Hinata began to press her index fingers together, her eyes on the ground as she spoke "It m-means-" But before Hinata could finish her sentence a Branch member came up to the two and bowed.

"Hinata sama, Hana sama and Hiashi sama have sent me to tell you they wish to speak with you immediately"

Hinata nodded at the Branch member and smiled softly yet shyly as she headed to the only place she could think her parents could be besides the garden, where the Hyuga heiress was currently at.

Speed walking to her destination, Hinata looked over her shoulder to see Naruto following behind her quietly, the black kimono that he wore was loose, allowing a small amount of his chest to be seen. His blonde locks swayed slightly with each step he took. Again Hinata took notice to how ghost like Naruto was, he never spoke unless spoken too, and could somehow appear and disappear in a blink of an eye.

Not watching what she was doing, Hinata didnt notice the small puddle of spilt tea on the floor in the hallway and slipped. Closing her eyes in fear, Hinata let out a girlish scream as she fell waiting for her back to connect with the bamboo flooring. But it never came, cracking open her eyes, Hinata noticed a branch member running towards her.

"Hinata sama are you alright? My deepest apologies, on my way back to the kitchen i had spilled some tea on the floor, i went to go grab a towel, and"

Hinata simply smiled shyly at the branch member "I-its ok, im f-fine"

The branch member countinued with his apology as Hinata looked up to notice that Naruto had stopped her fall, holding her in a bridal position "Are you ok Hinata sama?"

Hinata suddenly lost herself in the blondes eyes, surprised to see that his usual icey cold look held what seemed to be a small amount of emotion, something she had never seen from the blonde.

"i-im o-ok N-Naruto kun"

Naruto nodded and slowly set the heiress on her feet.

"Hinata? Is everything alright?"

Looking over to her right, Hinata quickly noticed her mother and father walking over, a look of worry painted on their faces.

"I-Im o-ok"

Hana let a sigh of relief as she knelt down and hugged her daughter "You screamed so your father and i thought you were in danger! What happened my little hime?"

Hinata blushed at the nickname her mother used and the embarrassment of having to tell her parents that she slipped. But before she could speak Naruto spoke for her

"Hinata sama slipped while walking, there was an accident early where one of the servants spilt some tea and when going to retrieve a towel to clean the mess, Hinata and i stumbled upon it. I am at fault, if i had noticed that the floor was wet i would have directed Hinata sama away from the spill"

Suprised at his repsonse Hiashi couldnt help but nod at the blonde, looking over at his daughter to see what the blonde said was true.

"i-im l-lucky Naruto was h-here father, h-he caught me b-before i f-fell"

Hana smiled lovingly at the blonde making his heart flutter as she stood up and patted his head. With a tone of admiration in her voice Hana spoke "Thank you Naruto for helping Hinata, that was very kind of you"

Naruto just nodded and followed after Hana, Hiashi and Hinata as they made their way to the family room of their estate for a family meeting.

* * *

Hinata sat on her knees in front of her parents as they both enjoyed a cup of tea that was brought and served to them by Naruto. Surprisingly the blonde knew how to make a very tasty cup of tea.

"Kaa chan?"

Hana quickly looked over at her daughter and blushed when she realized that neither her or her husband spoke about why they were having a family meeting.

"Hiashi" Hana whispered to her husband, quickly getting his attention when he was about to get a third cup of tea from Naruto.

"Yes Hana chan? What is it?" Hiashi asked with the regular monotone voice the Hyuga are known to have, but the simple look his wife gave him made him look between her and his daughter before he swiftly placed the cup down and coughed in his hand to hide his blush.

"Hinata, your mother and i have to tell you something, it has to do with the family"

Hinata looked between her parents with a look of slight curiosity and fear. Whenever they had these meetings, it was either to tell her good news or bad news, and with the way her father spoke with upmost seriousness, Hinata feared the worst, thinking that maybe something happened yet again between a branch member and one of the elders.

Taking notice to their daughters look, Hana and Hiashi reassured her that it wasn't bad news.

Smiling sweetly Hana spoke "Hinata, how do you like the idea of having a little brother or sister?"

Time seemed to stop as Hinata looked between her parents, the look she had on her face made her father smirk while her mother giggled. Looking between her parents for one last time, Hinata placed her gaze on her mother, noticing her smile widen as she rubbed her belly.

"A- am i g-going t-to be a big s-sister?" Hinata asked feeling bubbly at the thought of having a younger sibling.

With a nod of her head, Hana quickly caught Hinata as she threw herself into her while giggling happily. Scooting closer to Hiashi, Hana felt him embrace her while giving their daughter a kiss on the head.

"I w-want a l-little s-sister!" Hinata shouted with pure joy and happiness, making her mother laugh while her father continued to smirk.

As the Hyuga family talked amongst each other, they forgot about the blonde that stood in the corner of the room, a look of determination mixed with self confidence as he thought ' _I will protect you all, especially you Hana sama'_

* * *

 **Four days Later**

* * *

Naruto and Hana walked through the Hyuga garden together, with Hinata taking a nap in her room, and Hiashi taking care of clan business with the elders. Hana found herself alone with Naruto. Happy to finally have some alone time with the blonde, and not taking a liking to the awkward silence the filled the air which only Hana noticed, she smiled sweetly at Naruto like she always did and began to strike conversation.

"Naruto kun? Do you like the compound?"

Naruto gave a soft Hai in response as he looked in every possible corner of the garden. Knowing that the blonde was looking for any possible threats, Hana stopped in her tracks and with a firm voice spoke

"Naruto please look at me"

Naruto quickly looked at Hana as he too stopped walking and turned around to face her, noticing that she held a small amount of apprehension and sadness in her eyes as she thought over a question she was going to ask the blue eyed boy "Naruto kun, how would you feel about going to the academy?"

Hana watched Naruto closely, waiting for his response. The council, as well as the clan heads and Jiraiya had said that Naruto should be enrolled into the academy. The elders wanted the young boy to begin to train in the arts of Konoha, to become a full fledged shinobi and to go out on missions for them. With Paku, Kakashi, Hana, Hiashi and plenty more Anbu they could all testify that Naruto was a force to be reckoned with. To have such power at a young age, and to take on large groups of jounin level by himself was unheard of, to have the boy become a loyal konoha shinobi would make their village feared. And with fear comes respect, and respect brings more clients who would come from around the shinobi nations, asking for the help of the so called "Akuma no ko" a nickname the Anbu have given the boy.

Only Anbu personal and above have heard of the boy and knew what he holds inside him. To common ninja and civilians Naruto was a mystery, the only thing they knew about the blonde was that he was a loyal dog to the Hyuga family. It could be seen as clear as day that he would listen to any command the Hyuga head and his wife would tell him and do so obediently.

"Do you wish for me to go to the Academy?"

Hana sighed at that, but couldn't find a correct response to the give the blonde, but kami behold she was saved by a pervert known through out the world (According to him)

"I believe Hana sama was asking if YOU" Jiraiya emphasized the you part as he walked up to the pair "Naruto would like to go the academy, not because she wants you to, but because you would like to"

Naruto looked between the Hokage and Hana before finally stopping on Hana and replying with "I do not understand what you wish for me to do Hana sama"

Jiraiya sighed as Hana sweat dropped, _'Oh Naruto, what did they do to you?'_

"You would be going with Hinata if you went as well Naruto"

Naruto looked over at Jiraiya immediately when he said that, but in matter of seconds he thought over every possible outcome if he went with Hinata to the Academy. He wouldn't be able to protect Hana or Hiashi, and if he decided to not go as a student but a body guard. He would draw attention onto the Hyuga heiress and from the little time he's spent with Hinata, he knew she wouldn't be use to such attention.

Hana was pregnant with her second child, and when news got out, merchants most likely would talk among each other and knowing that some travel around it may leak to another great village. Hana could possible become a target to missing nin, bandits, or even ninja from other villages looking to have an upper hand against Konoha or to use her as a tool to get money. Most likely the later for missing nin and bandits while ninja from other villages would simply kidnap her to have the Hyuga dojutsu.

Naruto remained silent as he thought over whether or not he should go to the academy. Looking over at Hana, he suddenly lost himself in her eyes, seeing that she really wanted him to go. She had hope he would say yes, and he would never want to disappoint her. Thinking it over one last time, Naruto looked over at Jiraiya and nodded

"I will go to the Academy with Hinata sama but not as a student, my sole purpose is to protect her from any harm, be it physical or emotional. But i will leave three clones here in the Hyuga compound, two to watch over Hana sama, while the third would watch over Hiashi sama"

Jiraiya could only smirk as he shook his head in amusement _'I dont think there would be any possible way to get him to say yes, unless we go along with his plan. And knowing his mother, if he is at all like her, we wouldn't be able to get him to listen to us because of how hard headed he is'_

Before Hana could voice her opinion Jiraiya yet again beat her to the punch and spoke "You have a deal Naruto, the Academy starts next Monday at seven sharp, dont be late"

"Hai Hokage sama"

* * *

 **Authors Notes**

* * *

Hey guys i know ive been away for a long time, i had a really bad case of writers blocks and personal issues. But I am back! Surprisingly a song got rid of my writers block, and helped me get back into the groove. Now i know this chapter is pretty short, but i wanted you guys to be able to have at least a chapter from me and a message about how sorry i am that i had such a bad case of writers block. But enough with sad stuff lets talk about the good stuff!

I am planning to update on Sundays, as well as Wednesdays, Sunday upadates will be long chapters around 5,000 words or more. This i promise, i will have more time to edit and type by doing this. Wednesdays chapters will be short, Im thinking maybe 3,000 words or more. In summary short chapter will be like, there was a big fight scene on the sunday update leaving you guys on a cliff hanger! And the Wednesday update would be about the character if he or she won or loss the fight, if a pairing i have kissed when going out on a date, if this person died in combat, if the pervy sage was beaten to death again by Tsunade, etc.

Now i want you guys to be honest if you like this, if you do please let me know in the review section, if you dont please let me know in the review section yet again. PM if you want as well, and with that said i hope you guys have a wonderful day and peace!


	8. Chapter 8

"Talking"

 _"Thinking"_

 _ **"Kyubi Talking"**_

* * *

Repaying a Debt

* * *

Hinata shyly walked into the courtyard of the Academy while holding her mother's hand, as Hiashi walked beside her with an aura of pure anger and resentment when he saw the old building. Knowing that when Hinata got older she would have to learn certain kunoichi skills that could help her against male targets when out on a mission, he wanted to tear down the rotten school but knew that his little hime was growing up and he had to suck it up.

Hiashi never thought about his daughter growing up, he only saw a little girl who was shy to everyone around her, and he needed to protect her at all costs. And knowing that it would hurt his wife's feelings, but also score brownie points he decided not to say to his child that in a situation where he needed to choose between his oldest and his wife, he would always choose his little girl.

Looking at all the other children that would attend her classes, Hinata felt a smile grow on her lips when she recognized most of the kids, except for the civilian children.

"Hinata! Hinata! Over here!"

Hinata looked over to her right and noticed a young boy with brown hair and red markings underneath his brown eyes coming toward her. The boy wore a hooded jacket that hid his upper body quite well only allowing all to see his face, which you helped any to see that the boy was tan. But the most noticeable part about the boy was the white puppy that sat on top of his head using the hoodie he wore as a blanket.

"K-kiba, how a-are you?"

The young boy now known as Kiba smiled widely, allowing all to see sharp canine like teeth he possessed. Making his way to Hinata he was suddenly stopped by a tall woman who wore the standard outfit of a Konoha shinobi consisting of flak jacket and a black suit underneath with the sleeves rolled up and bandages around her legs.

The women held an animalistic look like Kiba with long, spiky, untamed brown hair, vertical slit-like pupils, elongated canine teeth and nails. She also has the clan fang markings on her cheeks, as well as markings over her eyes. And a dark shade of purple lipstick to finish off her look.

"You forgetting to give your kaasan a kiss Kiba?"

Kiba shivered slightly when he heard how cold the women spoke and chose to quickly shake his head. With a small blush he waited for the women to bend over slightly (Much to the men's delight that were behind her) and kissed the women on the cheek making her smile sweetly at him and allow him to make his way to Hinata and her parents.

Following behind him closely, the women smirked at the Hyuga couple and gave them a small wave "How are you two doing on this fine evening?"

Hana ushered Hinata toward Kiba, happy to see her daughter had a friend to talk with before going to class. As Hiashi watched Hinata talk with Kiba shyly, Hana decided to reply to the women "Were doing great Tsume chan, how have you been?"

Tsume scoffed and looked over at Kiba with a small smile on her lips as she watched him "I'm quite sad to be honest, my little pup is growing up to fast, with my eldest going out on tougher missions and my youngest starting the Academy, I've been quite nervous these past couple of days"

Hana nodded softly at that and smiled "I've been sad as well, like you said with Kiba, Hinata is growing up as well, and I'm worried because I know that sooner or later she's going to have a team and will be a full-fledged ninja for Konoha. But I couldn't be any prouder really"

Hana nodded in agreement at that and looked over at Hiashi, "Not going to say Hello Hiashi san? I'm offended"

Hiashi slowly looked away from Hinata and gave Tsume a nod of his head "Your companion? Where is it?"

Tsume sighed at that and placed a hand on her hip while her other pinched the bridge of her nose

"Poor pup pushed himself too far and injured his leg, Hana is currently taking care of him as we speak, taking a couple of months off for clan business we got a little bit rusty and on our first mission he goes over and gets himself hurt, but he did save our comrades life while doing so"

Hiashi gave a soft hum in response and looked around, noticing Hinata was looking behind him while Kiba stood beside her watching as well.

Hiashi turned around, making Hana do so as well and when they noticed Naruto walking up, they quickly understood why everyone was so quiet.

"That's him isn't?"

Hana looked to her left and noticed Tsume standing beside her, watching the blonde closely as he made his way over to them.

"I understand what the elders were saying, his mere presence alone set me on guard. It was only until he walked through the get I sensed him. To cover his tracks that well is astounding"

Hana, Hiashi and Tsume suddenly looked over at Kiba when they noticed him consoling the small dog that rested on top of his head. The small whines it gave made Tsume listen closely as the pup talked with its owner.

Hana noticed Tsume look at Naruto in surprise before calming down and smirking.

"Tsume chan, what did the dog say?" Hana asked politely while Hiashi listened closely to what the Inuzuka clan head had to say.

"Akamaru is his name and he told Kiba to stay away from him, saying that he was dangerous"

Hana frowned at that and was ready to respond before Hana cut her off and chuckled "He means nothing by it Hana, being a pup, he can't fully express what he's feeling. He's just saying what he knows, if it were Kuromaru, he would tell me how much chakra the boy has, how dangerous he could be, etc."

Hana nodded at that as Hiashi took a step forward when Naruto was a couple feet away "Come Naruto, the Academy will be starting soon. You mustn't be late"

Naruto bowed to the three and made his way to Hinata, ignoring all the looks the parents and children gave him.

"Are you ready Hinata sama?"

Looking at how everyone was watching her, Hinata gave a shy nod and sped walked toward the doors of the Academy. But before she made it there she stopped abruptly and ran back to her parents and gave them both a hug.

Naruto watched silently as Hinata hugged her parent's goodbye and followed closely behind her into the academy. Shortly after, the rest of the children said their goodbyes to their parents and headed inside.

Taking the first steps of their shinobi careers.

* * *

With the help of Naruto Hinata was able to find her classroom. The class room was quite large, somehow intimidating the poor girl as she looked for a seat in the classroom she would feel comfortable in. Looking at the seats that had other children sitting in or standing by, Hinata decided to sit in one of the seats that was in the way back of the room that hadn't been claimed.

Choosing her seat, Hinata sat down right as the bell rung and watched as the rest of the students walked in, some in large groups while others were in duos.

Watching all the kids talk amongst each other, Naruto noticed a boy possibly the same age as him talking to a boy who was quite shorter than him "Hey do you see any of your friends?"

The smaller boy nodded happily and jogged over to a small group of boys that stood in the front of the classroom and began to strike conversation and introduced the taller boy to the group.

Naruto looked around as a thought danced around in his head _'Friend?'_

Naruto watched as plenty of boys and girls walked past Hinata, not even sparing her one glance or even trying to strike conversation with the timid girl. Little did he know, the reason why they did this was because how he stood behind her almost resembling that of a body guard who would snap them into two if they even looked at the Hyuga heir the wrong way.

Noticing Hinata's shoulders sag slightly, Naruto spoke up, only allowing the heiress to hear him.

"Hinata sama, do you see any of your 'friends'?"

Hinata looked at Naruto in shock, but silently shook her head and continued to watch the other children socialize.

Not knowing what to do, Naruto simply stared at the back of Hinata's head trying to figure out how to make her feel better. Her chakra felt wrong, it wasn't warm like was when she was talking to the Inuzuka, or when she's with her mother and father.

No, her chakra was cold, but she wasn't angry. If she were angry, Naruto would be able to tell, it was easy to tell if someone was angry. Her chakra was cold but in a way that made Naruto uneasy, it made him.

Feel wrong

Naruto looked around and noticed that the teacher hadn't come in yet, so without a second thought he walked up beside Hinata and extended his hand to her like Hana did with her countless times at the compound.

With a questioning look, Hinata looked between Naruto's hand and his face.

"Please come with me Hinata sama,"

Hinata blushed slightly at how soft his blue eyes were and felt her heart skip a beat. This was new, this was very new.

Hinata had never seen Naruto show, emotion. Even if it was just losing the hard look in his eyes, she was surprised to see that the blonde in front of her, was quite handsome with that calm and neutral expression.

Without even thinking Hinata placed her hand in Naruto's hand, and allowed him to carefully lift her up from her seat and walk her toward a group of children that were talking amongst each other.

Hinata looked at her hand and felt her stomach swim at what she saw, she didn't understand why she felt like this. But it felt nice, the way Naruto held her hand and led her toward the group made her feel safe, it made her feel happy. His hand fitted perfectly in hers, it was like wearing a glove.

Naruto suddenly began to slow his pace, making Hinata snap out of her daze and look at the group that was coming into view.

The two girls in the group looked between the blonde and the heiress quizzically, while one of the boys who munched quite loudly on some chips smiled at Naruto and Hinata as they approached.

"Hi! I'm Choji! What's your name?"

The other boy who had a pineapple type hairdo sighed softly at the larger boy's antics and spoke.

"Choji will you please chew before you speak, I'm sure they don't want to have chips or saliva on them"

Choji looked at the black-haired boy and pouted "Jeez Shikamaru, you don't have to say it like that"

Shikamaru sighed again and placed his face in his hand while he muttered "Troublesome"

The blonde girl of the group scoffed loudly at the two boys and smiled at Hinata kindly as she hid slightly behind Naruto still holding his hand.

"Hi! I'm Ino and this is Sakura! It's a pleasure to meet you"

Naruto simply stood there and waited for Hinata to respond, allowing the shy girl to hide behind him.

"H-Hello, my n-name i-is Hyuga H-Hinata"

Ino continued to smile at Hinata kindly while the two boys chose to talk amongst each other about the robot-like blonde that stood before them.

"So, who's the blondie?"

Hinata quickly understood that the question Ino asked was directed at her so without missing a beat, she spoke.

"T-This is N-Naruto, h-he lives w-with me a-and my f-family"

"I serve under the Hyuga family, my duty is to protect them with my life"

Sakura stared at the blonde oddly while the other three stared at Naruto like he had lost his head.

"Serve under the Hyuga? But you don't look like a branch member, that could only mean that, they hired you or either took you in, and to show gratitude for their actions you chose to protect them"

Ino and Choji both looked at Shikamaru in pure confusion while Hinata stared at him in shock, Naruto as always remained neutral, with a single thought running through his mind.

 _'He's smart, a potential danger to Hinata sama, Shikamaru Nara. Son of Shikaku Nara, who is a genius in combat strategy, with the potential to become a Hokage, how much did you take after your father Nara san?'_

"I serve under the Hyuga family, that is all you need to know"

Ino shivered while Choji gulped, the pure ice in the blonde's tone was clearly heard by all, Sakura quickly chose to hide behind Ino as Shikamaru began to sweat.

"Hinata sama, the teacher is on his way, we should head to our seats, do you wish to sit with your 'friends' or do you wish to be seated alone?"

Hinata looked between the small group and felt her face heat up when she noticed that they were all looking at her.

"If y-you w-would a-allow me to s-sit with y-you, that w-would be v-very k-kind"

Hinata had stepped out from behind Naruto as she said this, oblivious to the cold glare he laid upon them from behind her. They all froze when they noticed the blondes look, they were going to say yes, and they still were, but that look. It was obvious if they said no, they should fear for their lives.

"Wait how do you know the teachers coming?" Shikamaru asked, but his question went unanswered as a man walked in, drawing the attention of everyone in the room especially with the hooded person he was dragging along with him.

"Sit down class, let's begin," Once the man said this, everyone quickly chose their seats, while Hinata, Ino, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Choji chose the two tables that was in the back of the room.

"I am going to be your instructor, my name Is Umino Iruka," said the man of average height and build. He had brown hair that he kept in a ponytail, dark eyes and a scar that ran across the bridge of his nose. The man now known as Iruka wore the standard Konoha shinobi outfit complete with a forehead protector, sandals, and a flak jacket. His sleeves are also rolled up about ¼ of the way.

"I must apologize for my tardiness, but I had to deal with our little friend right here, who decided to pull a prank on his very first day of class"

Iruka lifted up the hooded boy in front of him by his collar showing everyone that it was Kiba, who had a cheeky grin on his face.

Hinata giggled softly at this while the rest of the class looked at the Inuzuka like he was a moron.

"Sit down Kiba, and don't leave school when the bell rings, your mother has already been notified of your actions and will be coming to the class after school to have a meeting with the principle and I"

Kiba paled at that while Akamaru whimpered on the top of his head.

Heading to an empty seat at the front of the room, the Inuzuka heir laid his head against the table and mumbled about rude teachers.

* * *

 **30 Minutes Later**

* * *

"Those are the rules of the classroom, once lunch is over we will begin the history of our Village. Lunch is 50 minutes, don't be late please"

The bell rang, much to the joy of the children, and in a blink of an eye most were running toward the doors of the classroom while others chose to take their time and walk.

Hinata watched as Ino and Sakura walked toward the doors while Choji and Shikamaru chose to stay in their seats and eat their lunch there. Not knowing what to do Hinata stood up quietly and headed for the doors as well.

Naruto was close behind her as always, not caring about how people were looking at him as he followed the Hyuga heiress towards the playgrounds outside. Hinata looked around and smiled at how everyone was talking with each other, everyone looked happy.

Hinata didn't notice the blonde behind her take what seemed to be a shaky step, no one saw it in fact, much to the blonde's satisfaction. But Hinata's chakra sparked up, it was warm again, it made him all bubbly and warm inside, bringing an aura of peace around him.

"Hey freak, whatcha got for lunch today?"

Naruto was immediately on guard and looking at the four large kids that stood in front of Hinata, Hinata simply stared at the boy's in pure fear. Not knowing what to do she chose to remain still, something that made the four boys growl at.

"Hey! Boss asked you a question! You better answer him!"

Hinata gulped and took a step back as she tried to find the right words to say in this situation, but before she could, Naruto stood in front of her, allowing the scared girl to hide behind him.

"Move out of Hinata sama's way and apologize immediately"

The four boys all looked at each other and laughed loudly at the blonde, before the one who the blonde presumed to be the leader stepped up while rolling up his sleeves.

"Damn, I hate how almighty they Hyuga act, and to see their body guards act the same makes me really angry, first that Neji guy and this little mouse. Someone should teach you all a lesson"

The boy swung at Naruto, much to the surprise of everyone watching. But his fist never touched Naruto, it completely missed. The blonde simply took a step back helping him dodge the attack easily, and as he did, he quickly took a hold of Hinata's hand and had her step back as well.

"Hinata sama please, step back, I don't want you getting hurt"

Hinata nodded without thinking and began to walk backwards, but much to her surprise and fear, the leader growled and shouted.

"Get her!"

After the leader shouted that everything became slow for the Hyuga heiress. Hinata froze in fear as the four boys charged her and Naruto, but before the three boys could take another step, Naruto was already in their path with an aura of pure KI.

The boys all froze in their tracks when they felt the blondes KI but before they could even think of running away it was too late.

Naruto ran up to the four boys and easily kicked one of the boys in the chest, making him fly backward and slide against the marble like floor before coming to a stop and coughing up blood. In those few seconds of the boy sliding, Naruto had taken down another boy with a punch to his gut, and as the boy fell to his knees spitting up blood, Naruto raised his leg as high up as it could go and performed an axe kick.

The boy could only scream in pain for a split second as Naruto's heal slammed against the back of his head. With the momentum of his axe kick the boy's forehead connected with the marble floor brutally, knocking the poor boy out cold. The cracks that surrounded the boys head made the last two take a step back in fear but that didn't save them from the blonde's wrath.

Naruto ran up to the two and in a blink of an eye was in midair kicking the two boys across the face while performing a split.

And like that, in a total of eight seconds or possibly nine, all four boys had been taken down.

Everyone that was watching did not dare to speak or even breath, Hinata especially.

The poor girl stared at Naruto in shock, and fear, something the blonde easily noticed. But he was surprised that Hinata was not happy with his actions, but he did not physically show it. The blonde simply walked up to Hinata and dropped his angered look and looked over the girl with pure curiosity.

"Are you injured Hinata sama?"

Hinata could only shake her head and stare at the four boys in fear when she noticed that none of them were moving.

"They're fine, all we need to do is inform a teacher of what happened and they will take the boys for medical attention. They'll be in the hospital for a month or two, nothing serious"

Hinata looked at the blonde with utter shock, for him to wave off such a brutal attack against fellow classmates was frightening. Before Hinata could even respond she quickly realized that everyone was watching them, and the whispers that surrounded them as well.

"Did you see that? He's an animal"

"A-are they dead?"

"He's a m-monster"

"Why does she hang out with him?"

"What happened here?" The loud shout made all the students fall silent while Naruto and Hinata looked over at Iruka who came running down the hall.

Coming to a stop right in front of the pair, Iruka and a couple of other teachers began to check the boys, each one paling when they saw the small amount of blood coming from each one.

"Get them to a hospital! NOW!" Iruka shouted making the rest of the teachers quickly nod in agreement and run off with the boys toward the Hospital.

"Who did this?"

Naruto stood forward making Iruka look at the blonde in pure anger "What did you do?"

Naruto looked at Iruka with his regular emotionless expression and answered "I protected Hinata sama from those four boys who were preparing to physically harm her. My duty is to protect her and I will at all costs, those four boys will be fine, i barely used any of my strength"

Iruka stared at Naruto in shock before looking at Hinata, leveling her with his cold gaze which made her shrink in her spot and unknowingly step closer to Naruto.

"Hinata is this true? Did those four boys try to harm you, and in defense your friend protected you?"

Hinata nodded meekly, after thinking about it for a few seconds, once doing so, Iruka nodded and pointed down the hall "Go to the principal's office, I'm going to call for your parents to come get you Hinata"

Hinata did as she was told, Naruto walking beside her, stilling holding her hand. But once Hinata noticed that she was holding the blondes hand she quickly let go and walked faster towards the office while keeping her head down.

* * *

 **Authors Notes**

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry for not being able to submit this chapter yesterday, I would have done so since I was done with the chapter but it was my birthday yesterday so I kind of forgot. I apologize! Now this isn't exactly 5,000 words but as I was typing I realized how much 5,000 words was so I've decided I will try my best to get to 5,000 words for Sunday updates but I may not get exactly 5,000 words or more by Sundays especially after Wednesdays updates.

I've been changing up my schedule lately on balancing school and typing and so far, I have a great schedule which can help me keep the story updated and you guys happy. So, I'm grateful for that, now before I go I want you guys to know that I have Drivers Ed class this semester and getting my hours in and studying will take up some of my time, but I will NOT allow this to stop me from doing what I love most! Especially after I've come back from a bad case of writer's block.

If you see any mistakes in this chapter please PM me and as always Review! its always nice to read your guys comments. I hope you have a great day! Cya!


	9. Chapter 9

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

' _ **Kyubi Talking'**_

* * *

Repaying a Debt

* * *

Hinata sat quietly in what seemed to be a small office with Naruto standing right beside her, the room was quiet. Neither Hinata or Naruto made a sound. The only sound that could be heard was the soft melody of a bird singing outside of the large window that resided in the room.

Naruto looked down at Hinata from the corner of his eye and noticed that she still continued to keep her head down.

Looking back at the office door, Naruto waited for Hana, Hiashi, and the principal who were talking amongst each other outside in the hallway to enter into the reasonably sized office. And as he did this he didn't notice the Hyuga heiress raise her head and stare at him for a few seconds before looking back down with tears in the corner of her eyes.

 _'Tou san and Kaasan are going to be mad'_

"Hinata sama do you want a tissue?"

Hinata looked up at Naruto and saw that the blonde held a small box of tissues in his hand which was extended to her. Wondering why the blonde would offer her such a thing she quickly noticed that she had tears running down her cheeks. Looking away, Hinata sniffled softly and began to wipe her tears with the sleeve of her shirt.

Naruto chose to remain silent as Hinata did this, knowing that she would want some time alone to think to herself, but he didn't understand why she seemed so upset. She had nothing to worry about, he was the one who drew blood, and sent those four boys to the hospital. He protected her, was she not happy for that? Did she think her parents would be angry at her for having to be sent to the principal's office on her first day?

Walking over to the desk that sat in front of them a couple feet away, Naruto set down the box of tissues softly before looking over at Hinata once hearing her whisper out softly.

"W-why d-did y-you do t-that?"

With his usual blank face and monotone voice Naruto responded "Do what?"

Hinata bit her lip softly and continued to look down "W-why d-did you h-hurt t-those b-boys?"

Naruto looked at Hinata with a small tilt to his head, something the Hyuga heiress was able to figure out that this was his way of showing confusion but he placed his head straight again, the atmosphere growing tense when he spoke.

"Their intentions are unknown, but I know for a fact Hinata sama, that those older boys were going to injure you, be it physical, or mental. Looking back at how aggressive they were, they may in fact have done both, and I cannot allow that. I stopped them, if I didn't you would have been injured or worse,"

Hinata quickly noticed the hard look Naruto got when he paused, building the tension in the room even more.

"Being so young, they don't know how to control their strength yet, they could have killed you by accident or they could have killed you on purpose"

Hinata slowly digested what the blonde said until finally she frowned and looked up "Y-you c-cant h-hurt other p-people N-Naruto kun e-even if they're g-going t-to hurt m-me"

"That's unacceptable, it's my duty to protect you as well as, Hana sama, Hiashi sama and your future sibling. I will gladly die protecting you Hinata sama" Naruto said with a look of utter determination.

Hinata stared at the blonde in shock before frowning again and looking away "W-what i-if I-"

Before Hinata could finish the door to the office opened showing Hiashi and Hana. Both held a look of utter relief when seeing Hinata.

"Hinata chan are you alright? The principal told me what happened" Hana said as she marched over to her daughter and hugged her tenderly.

Hinata felt her beating heart slow down as relief flooded her system, she thought her parents would be angry with her. Or at least angry with Naruto.

"I-im alright kaasan"

"Naruto come with me, we need to talk"

Hinata looked at Naruto and watched him walk off with her father. She felt her chest tighten, as well as her stomach sink at the thought of what her father might do to Naruto. She had witnessed what the elders did to the branch members when they did something that angered them or what punishment they gave the branch member when they disobeyed a rule the elders had given them.

Hinata noticed the serious look her father had, and underneath that cold look her father had, Hinata could tell her father was furious, but Naruto didn't look scared or nervous, he just followed after Hiashi like an obedient dog.

* * *

 **With Hiashi and Naruto**

* * *

Naruto and Hiashi walked down the halls of the academy in pure silence, until Hiashi cleared his throat, and spoke.

"You left a shadow clone with them did you not?"

"Hai Hiashi sama" was the emotionless answer the blonde gave.

"Naruto, from what Hinata's sensei told me, and from what other teachers have said. You protected Hinata from four boys who wanted to hurt her, is this correct?"

"Hai Hiashi sama" was the emotionless response Naruto gave yet again.

Hiashi looked around in the halls and found a door that led to the back of the building. As if he was reading his mind, Naruto walked to the door and held it open for Hiashi as he walked by. Once Hiashi walked through the door, Naruto followed close behind him listening to what he had to say.

"You protected Hinata, I give you my thanks Naruto, but the way you dealt with them was," Hiashi stopped walking and turned to Naruto, looking for the right word to use.

"Brutal from what I heard, now I wasn't here but I was told that you drew blood and even slammed one of the boy's head against the marble floor. Making him go unconscious. The teachers said that way you took care of the boys was that of a trained killer,"

"I am a shinobi,"

Hiashi nodded at this, thinking of the right words to use when talking with the blonde, but before he could think of anything Naruto spoke.

"I do not follow Hiashi sama"

Hiashi sighed softly, when coming up with no better wording for his question, Hiashi shook his head and looked Naruto dead in the eyes, an aura of upmost seriousness coating the air.

"Naruto did you try to kill those boys?"

A silence fell over the two, something Hiashi didn't like since Naruto always responded in a split second to any question you asked him. After a few more seconds Naruto spoke, killing the silence.

"At first, I wanted to, for them to even think they could harm Hinata sama," Naruto's fist clenched, something Hiashi took note of, but he didn't notice the brief moment the blonde's eyes flashed a deep blood red when thinking about the four older boys.

"To attack her because of her heritage, for who she is,"

"Made you angry" Hiashi voiced, watching the blonde closely, hoping to get a reaction out of the blonde but he gained nothing when the blonde ignored his comment and continued to talk.

"When the leader of the three boys told them to attack her, I wanted nothing more than to end their lives. But I knew Hinata sama shouldn't see such a sight, so I held back and made sure that instead of dying, they suffered"

Not knowing the correct response to the blondes rather malicious statement, Hiashi chose to nod his head instead.

"Y-you w-would h-have k-killed t-them?"

Hiashi froze in his spot when hearing the almost silent whisper while Naruto merely turned around and faced the distraught look of Hinata who stood beside a misty-eyed Hana. The emotions that burned in both of their eyes made Naruto's chest hurt.

"Hinata," Hiashi began but Hinata didn't listen, she turned around and ran away into the school, ignoring her fathers and mother's cries to come back while Naruto watched her run.

Naruto's chest began to sting again when seeing Hinata run away, while Hiashi and Hana looked at each other forgetting about Naruto they didn't see him place one of his hands on his chest, and take a step back when Hinata disappeared from sight.

' _It hurts'_

Making it back to her classroom, Hinata slid open the door making it slam. Noticing everyone looking at her, Hinata quickly sat down in her seat. Looking around the classroom from her seat, Hinata saw that everyone staring at her quietly, making her squirm under their gaze. But the loud shout for them to pay attention made them all look away from the heiress.

They were scared of her, she could easily tell that they were scared of her. But what hurt the most, was the looks Choji, Ino, Shikimaru, and Sakura had when seeing her.

They shared the same look like the others, a look of pure fear. And to see her new friends look at her in such a way made her feel awful and like the others when hearing their teacher shout for their attention, they quickly looked away. Ignoring her completely when she tried to get their attention.

Hinata found herself sitting in the very back again but this time alone. No one dared look at her, making the poor girl sit silently and stare at the door, hoping for Naruto to enter and keep her company. But, the blonde never did show up, through out the rest of the class period Hinata sat alone.

' _I should be mad at him, but here I am hoping for him to come to my rescue,'_ Hinata thought as she laid her head on top of her arms burying her face into the desk, hiding the tears that began to build up in the corner of her eyes _'The elders are right, I really am pathetic'_

* * *

 **An Hour later**

* * *

"Class dismissed"

Hinata quickly shot up and was ready to run out the door, hoping to get to the courtyard before any of the others, and head home, but Iruka stopped her before she could get away.

"Hinata could you please talk to me for a minute?"

Hinata froze, she knew Iruka's question wasn't in fact a question more of a demand, so she meekly nodded and headed to the front of the class where Iruka was standing. Any one who got in her way quickly split apart for the shy girl, doing whatever they could to not go near her.

With everyone gone from the classroom, Iruka motioned for Hinata to sit down. Doing as her teacher said, Hinata sat down and continued to stare at her lap.

"Hinata would you please look at me?" Iruka asked with a gentle voice

Hinata did just that, making Iruka smile. Leaning against his desk which conveniently sat across from Hinata, Iruka made himself comfortable and spoke.

"I know your first day at the academy didn't go like you had expected but I want you to keep your head up. I saw how the others have been acting around you and I will talk with them about that at a later date. What I want you to do is to hang in there until I do. Don't take their actions to heart, they just don't understand that your body guard protected you from"

"H-his n-name is N-Naruto, and h-he's n-not m-my b-body guard, h-he's m-my" Hinata thought for a second, trying to figure out what the blonde was to her. He did act like her body guard, and even said countless times that he served her, and her family only. But like her mother she didn't like the idea of owning another person, owning a slave. So, the only thing left for the heiress to think of was,

' _F-Friend?'_

"H-He's m-my f-friend"

Iruka stared at Hinata in shock by her rather meek outburst. Even though he had her for only a day he knew what she did was not something she did regularly.

Scratching the back of his head in embarrassment, Iruka tried to cover up his rather slip of the tongue. To forget that Hinata was the child of Hyuga Hana was idiotic, Hana was someone known from her pure heart and kindness alone, she probably raised her daughter to see everyone as an equal, to treat everyone as an equal.

"My apologies Hinata, I didn't mean to sound rude or imply that your friend, Naruto. Was"

"I-it's a-alright, i-im s-sorry for t-talking t-to you l-like t-that"

Iruka could only smile when noticing the shocked look the heiress had when she realized she had yet again cut her sensei off. Quickly bowing her head, Hinata softly spoke out.

"I'm s-sorry f-for i-interrupting y-you a-again Iruka sensei"

Iruka gave a soft chuckle, as he stood up and placed his hand atop Hinata's head.

"Apology accepted Hinata"

* * *

Walking out to the schoolyard, Hinata noticed everyone else running up to their parents and conversing about how their day went while others looked at her and began to quietly talk to her parents. Seeing how the parent's eyes widened, she knew that they were talking about what Naruto did, she was sure of it.

Taking a quick look around Hinata didn't see her parents anywhere, making the poor girl begin to think that her parents left her, making her walk home alone as punishment for running away from them when they called for her.

Putting her head down, Hinata walked over to a tree that had an old wooden swing on it and sat down.

"Hinata chan what are you doing over here? We've been looking for you"

Hinata looked up to see her parents and Naruto walking up to her, her parents both held a worried look when seeing her while Naruto just stared at her. Emotionless as ever.

Hinata shot up from the swing set and met her parent's half way, hugging her mother by her legs and sobbing silently into her kimono.

"Hinata chan?"

Hinata looked up at her mother, making Hana's heart break into two when seeing the tears that ran down her daughter's cheeks.

"Kaa chan, i-im s-sorry, f-for running a-away" Hinata said through her sniffles and tears

Hana smiled at her daughter and began to rub Hinata's back affectionately as she bent forward, kissing the top of her head.

"All is forgiven, your father and I understand your actions"

Hinata could only sniffle as she held onto her mother for dear life.

"Let's go home" Hiashi said aloud.

Hinata looked over at her father, and gave a soft hai.

Taking a hold of both of her parent's hands, Hinata walked with them toward the gates of the school and headed home, ignoring the blonde that walked silently behind them.

* * *

 **A day later**

* * *

Hinata sat on her bed in her room, looking over a scroll that showed the beginning stances for the Jūken, a fighting style that was only used and could only be used by the Hyuga clan.

Her father gave it to her a few days ago, telling her that she would begin training soon. Hinata understood the hidden message though, her father entrusted her with a scroll that should be guarded and locked up at all times. For the little heiress, it was her first step of many to becoming the Clan head when her father passed on. The only thing that made the poor girl lose hope for becoming clan head, was that her Byakugan hasn't activated yet.

Hinata had overheard the elders conversing about how her Byakugan would activate once she began training. She didn't quite understand why she had to train to activate the Byakugan. She believed that anyone from a dojutsu clan was given the dojutsu at birth and all they needed to do was, activate it.

But that proved easier said than done, the timid girl did everything she could to try and activate them. But it never came to her, she could never activate her dojutsu. With much thought she began to understand why the Elders must have said training would activate her Byakugan.

It was the last resort or the only option they could think of for the Hyuga heiress to activate their sacred dojutsu. Being the eldest child of the clan head, by blood, she will be the one to take over once her father passed on or when he could no longer handle the role of being the clan head.

It was a big responsibility, Hinata knew this, and with the countless talks with her parents on how important it was for her to lead the Hyuga clan when she got older was proof of that.

Pouting, Hinata continued to look over the scroll, belittling herself for saying no to training when she was younger. She was eight years old now close to being nine and she hadn't learned the ways of the gentle fist yet.

Her mother and father argued about it for months when she had turned six, and the elders gave their 'wisdom' on the subject as well. Hiashi and as well as the elders, wanted Hinata to begin training, but Hana wanted her daughter to wait until she was older, she knew what the training was like. She knew that her daughter would undergo training unlike any other.

She knew how cruel the elders were, she saw what they did to Hiashi during the training. And she didn't want that for her daughter, she wanted to her enjoy her childhood for a while longer before being put into lesson after lesson on being a proper clean head.

So being the Clan heads wife, Hana had a say on the matter so she left the decision to her daughter.

And Hinata chose to wait until she was eight to begin training, but that didn't mean she wouldn't learn to control her chakra. From six years old, Hinata began lessons with her father and other Hyuga members to learn to harness and control her chakra.

Her father would have her walk for hours on the walls of the dojo, or he would sit silently in the garden enjoying a cup of tea as Hinata walked back and forth across a small pond a couple a feet away from him.

Hinata picked up the tree climbing technique quite easily, but the clan head new, that with such a small amount of chakra in her system, it was easy for his daughter to channel her chakra to her feet. And when it came for the walking on water exercise, Hinata took a while longer much to the satisfaction of Hiashi and Hana.

Now Hiashi and Hana are not cruel parents or enjoy watching their daughter struggle. But for their daughter to easily pick up the walking tree technique and having trouble with the water walking exercise a few weeks later. Showed that Hinata's chakra reserves had grown explaining why she had trouble channeling chakra to her feet evenly.

After much sweat, cuts, wet clothes and a couple of tears later, Hinata had learned to channel her chakra to her feet perfectly. With that done, Hiashi began to teach her to channel chakra to her hands, much to the elder's annoyance. And slowly Hinata learned that she could channel her chakra to certain parts of her body allowing her to hit harder or run faster.

Now Hinata was not allowed to learn any other type of taijutsu, but her father did teach her the proper ways on how to punch and kick. He wanted his daughter to break the mold, to show the Hyuga clan had more up their sleeve, than the Gentle Fist. It was a deadly technique yes, but if a Hyuga were to learn more fighting styles or ninjutsu's they could become a deadly shinobi on the battle field.

With the elders still around though, it was hard for Hiashi and Hana to teach their daughter more. So they decided to wait and taught Hinata all the knew on chakra and chakra control.

Now it was time for Hinata to learn the ways of the Hyuga clan, to learn how to use the Gentle Fist.

* * *

 **An Hour later**

* * *

Hinata was nervous, excited, scared, and happy. The day was finally here, running to the dojo. Hinata couldn't help but wave and smile at those she ran passed. Each one smiling back at the young girl, happy to see how excited she was.

Making it to the dojo doors. Hinata stopped and calmed herself, before opening the door quietly and looking inside to find Hiashi, Hana, Naruto and some of the elders waiting for her.

Swallowing some of her fears, Hinata stepped forward and bowed to everyone in the room and closed the doors behind her. Making her way to the center of the dojo, Hinata knelt down and waited for her father to begin.

"Hinata show me the first stance"

Hinata stood up and allowed her left leg to step forward, her toes facing her father, while her right food slid back slightly, with her toes towards the wall on the right. Her left hand was extended in front of her, palm opened and lined up towards Hiashi. Her right hand did the same as her left, but instead to was extended at her side lazily.

Hiashi walked up to Hinata inspecting her stance quietly before nodding and looking at the Elders.

"Her stance is perfect,"

The elders all nodded at this each one proud of Hinata as well as Hiashi.

"She should begin training at once, I believe she's ready, but don't hold back on her Hiashi, she needs to be strong if you want her to lead the clan"

Hiashi bowed to the elders, hiding his happiness of how well his daughter did. But he was surprised the elders didn't want Hinata to fight or prove her so called 'worth'. It seemed they were lenient on Hinata for the time being.

Smiling at her daughter Hana watched as Hinata stood proud in the center of the dojo.

Standing up together, the elders all walked out of the room, making Hinata, Hiashi, Hana and Naruto bow to them until they left. Once they did, Hana walked over to Hinata and fell to her knees bringing the heiress into a suffocating hug but watching out for her stomach as she did, the baby wasn't that large yet and couldn't even be seen, but Hana wanted to at least be careful.

"I'm so proud of you Hinata chan!"

Hinata could only blush and hug her mother back, enjoying the feeling of hugging her mother while her father rubbed her head lovingly.

"You did great hime, now come we need to begin your training. We have exactly four years to get you ready for becoming a full-fledged shinobi. The training will be hard but you're the daughter of Hyuga Hiashi and Hyuga Hana, I know you can do it"

Hinata felt on top of the world when hearing her father say that, making her smile happily as she bathed in the love and affection her parents gave her. But for a few seconds, she looked over her mother's shoulder to see Naruto standing idly by, watching them closely and every few seconds and taking quick glances around the room, looking at all exits and entrances.

He was looking for any possible threats, Hinata understood that look now quite well. It made her anxious, she didn't know why but seeing what he could do. Hinata never wanted to see him do such a thing again, his eyes were the thing that Hinata couldn't forget. They were cold, they held no remorse when fighting those older students.

Being so young and innocent Hinata wouldn't find out until years later, was Naruto's eyes were that of a battle-hardened warrior, a shinobi, a killer.

* * *

 **Two days Later**

* * *

Panting softly Hinata looked at her father wanting to see how she did, hoping that she finally did it right. When her father nodded his head Hinata smiled and continued to strike against the wooden post in the dojo, splitting it in two. When doing that, a pair of branch members picked up the pieces of the wooden post and put it on top of the now large growing wooden pile that was in the corner.

* * *

 **One day before**

* * *

 _Hiashi told Hinata to channel chakra into her fingertips, telling her she had to evenly distribute her chakra to each individual fingertip. Using his Byakugan, Hiashi was able to instruct Hinata on channeling the right amount chakara into her finger tips. When she got it done, he would have her stop and do it again until she could finally do it on her own without the help of her father._

 _With that done, he made Hinata strike against a wooden post over and over again, telling her he wanted her to break the post in half by merely using her fingertips, which would be one of the many steps in using the Gentle Fist._

 _Hinata was scared at first, not liking the idea of striking such a large thick wooden post with merely her finger tips. Hiashi and Hana saw this and told her that she had to bear through the pain, and the only way she would learn is through her mistakes and trying._

 _After much encouragement from her mother Hinata did exactly as her father told her, and struck the wooden post. She immediately brought her hand back and held it as she cried. One of her fingernails broke, making the poor girls finger tip sting in pain._

 _Hiashi and Hana quickly checked their daughter over, telling her that she was fine and the pain would go away soon. Trying to stop her tears. Hinata wiped her cheeks with her left hand, too scared to use her right which currently had the broken fingernail._

" _Hinata look at the post"_

 _Hinata sniffled softly and looked at the wooden post, it took the Hyuga heiress about two seconds to realize what she did to the wooden post. Hinata couldn't believe that she had made a quarter sized hole in the wood. The dent it self made Hinata stare in awe, completely baffled that she could do such a thing._

 _Walking up to the post Hinata shyly put her left index finger into hole, finding that the hole went in about half an inch._

" _You see, if you continued to channel chakra into your fingertips, instead of focusing on your fear, you would most likely would have gone straight through the post"_

 _Hinata completely forgot about her finger and stared at the hole happily. She had a long way to go, but when seeing the determination in her eyes, Hiashi and Hana knew Hinata wouldn't stop now._

" _Hinata sama do you want me to heal you?"_

 _Hinata looked at Naruto quietly, not surprised to see that the blonde was still standing in the same spot as before. His emotionless blue eyes, watching her closely, the way his blue eyes seemed to stare straight into her, made Hinata feel sheepish and useless._

 _After much thought Hinata shook her head and channeled chakra into her fingertips, preparing to get ready._

 _Hiashi simply ignored Naruto for the time being, wanting to help his daughter progress, while Hana looked between Hinata and Naruto._

' _She's scared of him,'_

* * *

 **Present Day**

* * *

Naruto silently poured a cup of tea for Hiashi, Hana and Hinata. Each one resting in their own chair in the Hyuga garden. Hiashi sat drinking his tea, conversing with his wife about what the doctors said about her appointment that was a few days ago. Hinata sat quietly as well, reading a small book that had a rose on the cover.

Watching them all closely, Naruto tried to stop the butterfly like feeling her got when seeing them all together. Seeing them all happy, made Naruto feel warm.

Naruto suddenly stood in front of the three and made his way toward the gates of the garden. This action alone made the small Hyuga family stop what they were doing and watch the blonde with pure curiosity.

When Naruto stood in front of the gate he watched silently as an Anbu and Hyuga guard made there way towards him. Stopping in front of the gate, the two looked at Naruto and nodded.

"What brings you here?"

The guard took a step back, giving the Anbu member a silent signal to respond the blondes question. But the Anbu guard looked at Naruto and spoke with firm tone.

"I need to speak with Hiashi san and Hana san"

Naruto looked the Anbu member up and down, his pure blue ice eyes making the elite shinobi's hairs stand on end.

"What do you want from Hiashi sama and Hana sama?" Naruto's usual monotone voice held a dark tone to it as he asked the Anbu guard what he wanted of his masters. The small amount of KI Naruto allowed to coat the air made the Hyuga guard take another step back while the Anbu member chose to bow his head slightly.

The blonde's eyes and tone alone made the Anbu guard immediately on edge, and with his KI barely suffocating him, the Anbu remembered why the blonde was to be feared.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Anbu spoke, trying his best to ignore Naruto's eyes.

"Hiashi san and Hana san have been called to meet with the Hokage immediately"

"I will inform Hiashi sama and Hana sama, they will be there shortly,"

The Anbu member bowed and vanished into a swirl of leaves, while the Hyuga Guard turned around and headed back to his post.

"Akio san"

The Hyuga guard stopped in his tracks, and turned around to face Naruto, noticing that the blonde lost his cold look and held his bland emotionless one.

"For the safety of Hiashi sama and Hana sama, have two people walk with any visitor in the Hyuga compound"

Akio gave a firm "Hai" and left.

With that done, Naruto headed back to Hiashi sama and Hana sama. Standing in front of them, Naruto knelt down and spoke "The Hokage requests your audience at the Hokage tower immediately"

Hana was shocked with what Naruto was doing that she immediately stood up and told Naruto get up.

"Naruto please don't ever kneel to us,"

"Hai Hana sama" was Naruto's reply

Hiashi stood up and with a soft sigh and headed toward the gates of the garden.

"Come Hana chan, Hokage sama is waiting for us"

Hana looked between Hinata and Naruto, noticing that her daughter kept stealing quick glances at the blonde, while pressing her index fingers together.

"Naruto, I want you to keep Hinata company until we come back"

Hinata looked at her mother in shock and bowed her head when Naruto looked at her.

"Hai Hana sama" was the blondes reply yet again, and without even moving a shadow clone came to existence beside him and walked up to the Hyuga couple, opening the gates for them.

"He will watch over you, if anything were to happen, he will protect you"

With that said the shadow clone walked ahead of the Hyuga couple, leading them toward the Hokage tower.

* * *

 **Authors Notes**

* * *

Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter! If you see any mistakes please PM me and please review! With that said i hope you have a great day and see you guys later!


	10. Update

**_Hey guys, I'm sorry that this isn't a chapter! But I have really important news, Until the 2/28/18 of this month I'm going to have to leave Repaying a Debt on pause. My sister has already passed her due date for her baby and since most of my family works, its up to me to watch her and most likely take her to the hospital if she starts to have contractions. Second, my dog sustained a very bad neck injury, we had to take him to the vet and I was told it would take up to two weeks for his wound to heal. He's been doing great though! But with his medication there are side effects especially drowsiness and I have to watch him closely. This is very hard for me to do, to watch out for my sister and my dog, and with my dog being a Siberian Husky he sheds A LOT, so I can't have him close to the computer since I do share it with my mom and dad. They don't like getting fur on their clothes so I try to limit my dog from being around the computer at all times._**

 ** _I apologize for not telling you guys sooner, Last Wednesday my dog had the neck injury which stopped me from completing the Wednesday chapter. On Sunday is when my sister was due to have her baby so my family and I were watching her closely, during that week I had little to no time when it came to updating the story so I'm sorry for that. I hope you guys understand and can be patient for just one more week! Seven days! That's all I'm asking for! By the 28th of this month, I will have all the time in the world to give you guys a chapter._**

 ** _With that said I hope you guys have a great day or night wherever you are and I leave with a Cya later!_**


End file.
